Beyond Magic
by Chris Robins
Summary: A servant's actions, altered only slightly, creates a cascade of differences, birthing a corrupt society and sorrow. The past is buried deep and not everything is as it seems. Lunar Harmony eventually, focus on H/Hr
1. What Should Have Never Been

_A/N: Let us get the usuals out of the way:_

_1) This is AU, set during Voldie's resurrection.  
__2) This is 'canon compliant' up to the first word in the story. After that, everything goes out the window. Note I intend to explore some Dark themes. I like the Dark (we have cookies btw).  
__3) I have no idea who Harry will end up with. It's a tossup: Hermione, Luna or both. Right now, my gut says Hermione (hence the tags), but I want it to be Luna. I will not, however, force the issue. The story will write itself and we'll see what comes of it.  
__4) Voldie and friends are not stupid. In fact, he might be a smidgen too perceptive.  
__5) Expect some OOCness and by all means, point me out on it. I'll try to stay in character except with those I intentionally aim to change.  
__6) I really shouldn't be doing this, writing multiple stories that is, but I feel good about this one, so we shall see what happens. As a result, expect updates to be sporadic.  
__7) I swear to Merlin, this is the longest AN you're getting.  
__8) Addendum to #7: Unless I deem it absolutely necessary to do otherwise.  
__9) This chapter is short. I know; Others shall be longer.  
10) Enough ppl complained so I'm adding this warning: Draco plays a very important role. If you can't stand Draco for some reason, you might not like this story.  
__11) I do not own Harry Potter.__  
_

_With that said, let us begin…_

**XX**

**Prologue: What Should Have Never Been**

"_Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him!"_

"_James!"_

"_I'll try to hold him off…"_

"_James, come with me!"_

"_Just GO!"_

_Frantic footsteps. Sobs._

"_Oh, James… my James…"_

_Shouts and screams, a loud explosion. _

"_A..d. ...avra!"_

_Cries now, open cries but warm, such warm arms. _

_A faint sound now, quiet words, and so full of Love._

"_Hush my little wizard, don't say a word."_

_Silence in the background, life no more._

"_Mummy's gonna buy you a golden bird."_

_Steps. Heavy steps, menacing and ascending. _

"_And if… if that golden bird… don't fly…"_

_Shaking. Shaking and fear, but warm. So much Love._

"_Mummy's gonna… M-Mummy's gonna…"_

_A door opens. The hinges are screaming. _

_Chuckle. A dark, melodious chuckle. _

_Whisper, faint but there, "… Mummy's gonna save you…"_

"_Step aside… I am not here for you."_

"_Please! Please not Harry!"_

_Fear. So much fear._

"_Foolish woman, do you wish to die?"_

"_Please. Please, have mercy!"_

_Cold, there's cold. Where did the warmth go? _

_Cries, a baby cries. _My cries…

"_You are not supposed to die Lily Potter, but I will have what I came for."_

"_Please, no!"_

"_Step aside."_

"_Take me! Take me, instead!"_

"_As you wish."_

_Flash of green, overwhelming Love but then no more._

_Cold now. So very cold, but the Love, it lingers._

"_Hello, Harry Potter."_

_Pain, stabbing pain; it hurts! It hurts!_

"_Anima Tenetur Anchoram…"_

_Evil, __**Dark**__ Evil. So cold, no more warmth, but the Love, it still lingers._

"_Goodbye, child."_

_So cold, but Love! No. No, the Love! The Love, it's fading! Where's it going? Come back _Come back_!_

"_Avada Kedavra"_

**XX**

Peter Pettigrew knew he had done wrong and that his life was now forfeit. Despite his Master's every command, despite following it to the letter, he had failed. The ritual was taking far too long and Peter was certain that whatever that black _thing_ coming out of Potter's scar was, it couldn't possibly be any good.

"I don't understand…" he mumbled, cowering in fear against a tombstone behind the bubbling cauldron. The very same he had dumped the homunculus of his Master into, the bone of the father, his own hand and the blood of Harry Potter.

"Where… why?"

That black wisp was also diving into the liquid, turning it from a crimson red to tar black. Potter's eyes had rolled up into his head, as the scar continued to bleed red and black. All Peter had done was traced it, made it weep blood to give to his Master's Rebirth. It was fitting, wasn't it?

What his Master had done before death would now be the very thing that gave him life.

"How can this be? How could it go wrong?"

Potter screamed, his body twitching and convulsing before his scar split open, a squelching sound as a small orb was ripped from it. Harry promptly fainted and this orb started pulsing, along with the liquid in the cauldron. It hovered for only a few seconds before diving into the mixture and then there was light, black light.

A body twitched as it rose, forming legs and arms, then hands, a head, and eyes. The liquid drained and when the light ceased, Voldemort stood in the empty cauldron. He flexed his fingers, grazing the iron with them, and his crucible of Life vanished.

"Robe me, Wormtail."

The servant did as his Master commanded and then produced a wand made of Yew, containing the tail of a Phoenix. Wormtail could not help but look on in wonder as sparks came from it like a raging river. His Master had really returned and looked nearly the same as he did before he died. There was… something different about him, something that wasn't quite human but he still looked it. Was this… was this what it felt like to be in the presence of a god?

"Come, Peter. You shall be rewarded for this."

He stepped forward, his knees shaking and knelt to the ground, "I am not worthy, my Lord."

"No. No you are not. You are a coward, serving out of fear instead of Loyalty."

Peter flinched.

"But… Out of fear or not, you _did _serve, which is something that I cannot say the same for others. In this, you have earned your reward. Hold out your arm, Peter."

Words of such praise coming from his Master surprised him and it struck Peter in a way unlike ever before. Confidence grew within him and for perhaps the first time, without fear, he did as instructed. Voldemort flicked his wand in a careless fashion, conjuring a hand, a _real_ hand; not of metal or wood but flesh and bone. Peter was stunned, even more so that it worked as a hand should and there was no pain at all.

He fell to the ground prostrate, "My Lord, I am in your debt."

"Stand Peter, fetch your wand from the supplies. Call forth my circle while I examine Potter."

The servant bowed and scurried along to do his bidding and Voldemort wasted no time in getting up close and looking at the Boy Who Lived. The flesh where the scar once was continued to bleed, the skin peeled back, exposing white bone underneath. The Dark Lord examined it carefully before he cautious lifted the chin of his enemy and looked into the rolled back eyes. He smiled at the painless touch but then frowned at the aftermath of his planning. Not wanting to risk his only link to an explanation, Voldemort sealed the wound, not out of choice but necessity. He started pacing, slowly.

'_I am alive again… Not whole, but I feel... not since before I…'_

His eyes widened and he stared at the young man.

'_So it worked… You _were_ a horcrux…'_

Several popping sounds echoed in the graveyard and now six of his followers were assembled. They bowed and he immediately walked over to them, his wand humming.

"Explain yourselves!" he growled, everyone shrinking back in fear. "Why did none of you seek me? Why I was I left to feast on the blood of beasts and survive only as a shade? Where were you!"

They all fell to the ground, but Voldemort stopped Peter from doing so, "Not you, Peter. Stand."

The other Death Eaters looked up in shock.

"My life has been restored due to one of my servant's efforts. _One._" Sparks flew from the tip of his wand. "Yet before my absence, I had many. Many I could count on, many I could trust. Tell me, Lucius. Where were you?"

"M-my Lord! I was deep into the Ministry's workings! My desire to find you could not be overrun by the need to continue your plans! Had I devoted any time to seek you, my Lord, then all our efforts would have been for naught!"

The Dark Lord conceded, _"Crucio!"_ and Lucius cried out in agony, withering on the ground. "Do not play coy with me, Malfoy. Your reasoning is valid but it would have taken me _days_ to come back, not _years_ had you been the wizard I thought you were!" Voldemort cursed him again, holding it longer this time until the man lost his voice, which didn't take very long.

He turned his gaze and his wand to the others, "Avery, what is your excuse?"

He started to speak but Voldemort cursed him anyway, quickly followed by Macnair, Crabbe and Goyle. Only Peter remained unharmed and he was just as surprised as the others.

"Your lack of Loyalty is disturbing, my servants. I am highly disappointed in all of you but you have been spared, only because you came at my summons. The others will receive their due in time."

He turned from them, their bodies still shaking on the ground and looked at Peter.

"Are you prepared for another task?"

The man nodded vigorously, now keen and wanting to please his Master.

"Take these sods to Malfoy Manor. I shall meet you there, after I think more on the boy."

"Master… may I speak freely?"

Voldemort nodded with interest.

"What good is he, my Lord? You have returned! Why not just kill him and be done with it?"

The Dark Lord looked back at Harry's unconscious form, "That is wise counsel Peter and I most certainly would if the circumstances where any different." A stray thought came to him. "Hmm... No, wait. Take Potter with you and place him in the dungeons. Do not let anyone know he is there, understand?"

The rat bowed, "As you command my Lord. It shall be done."

"I am pleased with you, Peter. Do not disappoint me."

The servant then scurried off and as he did, Voldemort turned on the spot and disappeared only to reappear in a dark room, filled with spheres. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, after all, it was calling to him. He picked it up from its resting place and dropped the ball immediately, watching in earnest as an image of Trelawney formed and the other half of the puzzle was given to him.

Voldemort frowned, _'As I feared. The horcrux is gone but the ritual may have tied Potter's life to mine. No proof as of yet admittedly, but this prophecy gives it plenty of merit. I should have come here first, instead of chasing after the Potters… Curse your family boy, why must you be such a thorn in my side?'_

And he was gone again, now to stand at the bottom of a large black tower. Ironic he realized, making his way inside. This was to be his final stop on that fateful night, a night that blasted witch intervened and cast such a subtle spell that he was only half angry at himself for not realizing it.

'_Please. Please have mercy!'_

"Damn you to hell, Lily Potter. You have set me back by years."

She had begged, the wench, begged for his mercy while shrouding the boy in her Love. That had been the trick, the moment she needed in order to do what was done. Sacrifice was a powerful thing, Voldemort knew this. It was half the reason he wielded such power and it _was_ the reason he came back from the dead. If things went his way, it would also be the reason he never died again.

After a small journey to the highest peak, of the highest point in the tower, he came upon a locked door.

"Who goes there?" growled a voice from behind.

Voldemort blew open the cell door and walked calmly inside, amused at the shocked look on Gellert Grindelwald's face.

"Merlin's balls, you actually did it!"

"Of course I did. I told you I would, didn't I?"

Gellert laughed, "Tom, you bastard. I am impressed but surely you didn't come here to gloat? I can think of several people you'd want to visit before me."

Tom Riddle bowed, "You know me better than most, my friend." The two wizards sat down and Tom got right to business, "As you are probably aware, the intent was to visit you many years ago and ask more on the Deathly Hallows."

"Of course. I was so looking forward to watching your memories of Albus dying. You can't imagine my disappointment to hear you were done in by a child."

Tom frowned, "A reminder is not necessary, Gellert. Let us pick up where we left off."

"Yes, yes. Let me tell you about the Wand."

The Dark wizards talked long into the night and didn't break for rest until the sun had long since come up the next day.

"Thank you, Gellert. Your wisdom shall be most useful."

He chuckled, "Please, you are doing _me_ the service," and his eyes went dark with rage. "Kill him, Tom. Do whatever it takes."

Voldemort's gaze ran along the cell's security, powered by the life force of Albus Dumbledore himself.

"I pride myself on my skills Gellert but as such, I am not below admiring the work of a master. He truly had you beat."

The chained wizard growled, "I admit, he did. But thanks to your tampering, my life will no longer end when his does. At that, I'll be free."

Tom made way for the door, "And what, pray tell, will you do when you are?"

Gellert's smile was sinister, "You don't happen to be in the market for a leftenant are you?"

Voldemort chuckled, "Find me then and we shall see."

**XX**

Peter was having a field day and bloody enjoying it. Wherever it was that his new found courage and dedication was coming from, he sure as hell didn't want it to go away.

Lucius and the others had been taken to separate chambers to recover from the effects of his Master's rage. Even though nearly a day had passed, they were still shaking horribly.

"Serves them right," he said to no one.

Harry Potter on the other hand…

Peter discovered, quite to his surprise, a hidden passage from the right most cell of the dungeon. It traveled a long distance into the depths of the Manor but what he found on the other end of that tunnel made his heart leap. A torture chamber, but not the run-of-the-mill kind, oh no; Lucius Malfoy would only have the best. Runes covered the walls like paint, etchings on every surface imaginable. Peter didn't know off hand what they did, but it was probably most enjoyable for those who commanded them. In the center was a stone altar, with chains and blood stains already on it. There were no actual torture devices to use, which was disappointing to the Death Eater, but he knew that physical torture could be easily done with other methods.

He secured Harry to the altar and left without a second thought.

Just as his Master commanded, so Peter Pettigrew had done. No one was home when he arrived, the servants out doing whatever necessities they had been commanded to do and the Lady of the Manor, along with its Prince, were at the Tournament. Why they had not yet returned was curious to him but he thought little of it. Probably had something to do with their enormous success at kidnapping Potter and even though it was over, the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts was likely a nasty place to be right about now.

Peter shuddered in ecstasy at the thought. No one would know what had happened and the only evidence he left was the body of young Diggory. In a moment of inspiration, he also took some of the boy's blood and spattered it all over the statue that had held the Potter brat. A hair on the ground from his struggles, a spell later, and the blood would read as Potter's.

He _had_ to thank Bella for that one.

To top everything off, he found the exquisite torture chamber that did Merlin knows what, but he was sure his Master would be pleased.

Voldemort appeared silently in front of his servant and was surprised to find him bowing immediately with a shit eating grin.

"My Lord, I found something I think you would be _very _interested in."

Voldemort grew curious, "Your enthusiasm is sparking my own, Peter. Lead me to where you wish and tell me, how is the Manor?"

"Deserted my Lord. I would wager that the servants are tending to Mrs. Malfoy and her son. Why they are not back yet is something I haven't bothered with investigating. There are… far more _interesting_ things here to see."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at Peter's candid remarks. "They are still at Hogwarts, my servant. I stopped by on my way here. Dumbledore has the place on lock down and is slowly letting people go. He must think it was an inside job."

"Oh, but it _was_, Master."

For the first time in a long time outside of Gellert's company, Voldemort found it within himself to laugh. Whatever in the seven hells had gotten into his pet rat had done wonders. Once Wormtail showed him the secret passage however,

"Peter, if this is what I think it is…"

No longer was Voldemort being lead and instead, Peter had trouble just keeping up. The rat nearly ran into him when the Dark Lord stopped abruptly at the opening into the chamber.

"What do you think, my Lord? Does it suit your needs?"

There was silence and it lasted too long for the rat to stay calm.

"My… my Lord?"

Voldemort turned to face him and his blazing eyes said it all, "Peter, I have another task for you."

"Yes my Lord?"

"I shall give you an honor... Go to Hogwarts but be discrete, you must not be found. I have a message I want you to give to those who are still there. How you do this, I leave to you."

Peter bowed, "Thank you for trusting me, my Lord. What message do you want me to carry?"


	2. The World Has Changed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry J. Potter.**_

_A/N: Told you, sporadic. Thanks for the reviews!_

**XX**

**Chapter 2: The World Has Changed**

Eyes struggled to open themselves as the sun shone through the windows.

"Wake up, Sir. It's far too late in the day for you to still be in bed."

The lone occupant of said bed groaned as he turned over.

"I have a better idea, Julie. How about you lock the door and join me instead?"

The young woman shook her head in amusement, "Your Father would be most displeased to hear you speak of such things, Mr. Malfoy."

He groaned again, "Draco, Julie. It's Draco. How many times must I repeat that?"

She smirked to herself, "At least a dozen or so more, Mr. Malfoy."

"Argh" was the reply and she smiled in triumph.

He sat up, "You and Mary spent far too much time together."

Julie's smile faded, "Taught me everything I know she did, _and_" Julie walked over to the bed and poked him on the nose, "she made sure that I know what a terrible influence you are."

She was glad to see his genuine smile, "That she did… but I learned a lot from her too, you know."

Julie sighed and headed for the door, "Don't forget, you and Lady Malfoy are to leave for Diagon today and do so shortly."

Draco yawned, "It's noon already?"

"Told you so, Mr. Malfoy," and she shut the door behind her.

He stretched and got himself up, "Why Mother?" he asked to his empty room. "Why must you insist on these pointless traditions?"

Today was the day most Hogwarts students went into Diagon Alley to retrieve their school supplies. It wasn't expected of them to do so, but somewhere along the line a tradition had formed where today was 'the day' for school preparation. It didn't bother Draco to do his own shopping, but what did bother him were the mindless masses.

The last two years of incoming firsties had dropped, admittedly this was expected, but the ones that did show up were always wide eyed and awing along with their parents and it riled him up to no end. This was doubly so when they were mudbloods and one or two of them came to him and introduced themselves. Did they not know the way of things? Wasn't there a law enacted to bring mudbloods up to speed?

Regardless, Draco wasn't one to disappoint his mother so in about a half-hour since being woken, he was moving briskly towards the entrance parlor. It didn't take him long to get there and Narcissa Malfoy was already waiting.

"Are you ready, Draco?"

"Yes Mother. Will you be joining me before going to the Coetu today?"

They took each other's hands and she apparated them into one of the designated Death Eater apparition points in Diagon.

"I must attend to a few things so I won't be joining you, although I will be going to the Coetu."

"I shall meet you there, then"

Mother and son parted ways after a brief display of affection and Draco headed to Flourish & Blotts.

'_Get these bloody books out of the way first, then to Malkin's for new robes.'_

As he expected, the place was fairly busy, crawling with little firsties who were _bloody _wide eyed at everything and there were some upper years here too. His list of required books was already memorized and he went on auto-pilot, searching the shelves with the least amount of attention necessary.

He _hated_ books. His mother and father, Merlin bless them, desired their son to be prepared after what happened two years ago. Every spare moment since then, a private tutor drilled him on a whole host of topics. This instructor, unfortunately, had a peculiar quirk and made him read the books from front to back before any practical knowledge was practiced. While it certainly helped him to get to where he was academically, he acquired a dislike for tomes along the way.

Draco was so unfocused that he accidentally bumped into a witch, knocking her down.

"Pardon, Miss…" and he paused. Books she had been holding scattered everywhere and she slowly picked herself back up. She wore a tattered old black cloak and her brown hair was cut short, just above her shoulders. Even though she was getting up off the ground, a wand was pointed back at him and he grunted in respect. She really had taken up Potter's mantle and then some.

"Granger…"

She had changed drastically in two years time. Ever since the Dark Mark appeared above the school at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and the word "Death" floated in the sky just below it, she had never been the same. Draco hadn't seen her until the closing feast, when Dumbledore announced they had recovered Cedric Diggory and identified what remained of Harry Potter.

He stiffened his lip at remember the girl's response; it wasn't something that would be forgotten by anyone, any time soon.

Draco watched silently as she dusted herself off and he had to admit, the mudblood wasn't exactly unpleasant to look at it, but that was as far as he let it go. She wore strictly muggle clothing now, with the exception of the cloak, _his _cloak. Even during school, professors would take points away daily due to her attire but she just didn't care anymore.

The fact she remained at Hogwarts made him curious for a time, after all why stay when the memory of the one who died was so strong? He wouldn't understand until a few weeks after the first anniversary, when he stumbled on her late at night, tears streaming down her face and bolting towards the Pitch.

Draco had figured it out then. She was hiding it well, that much credit was due, but clearly, the pain looked as raw as the day it had happened.

He would have sneered and torn her down, but aside from being able to sympathize at that point, Granger had begrudgingly earned his respect. The once quiet Gryffindor girl didn't take shit from anyone anymore. A stuck up Ravenclaw had muttered how she was 'pining after a dead man,' and her reaction to that was worthy of the most devilish of Slytherins. Even the Weasel gave her a wide birth after that one and they had once been part of the 'Golden Trio.'

'_My how times have changed.'_

"Is there something I can do for you, Malfoy?"

Her voice was cold and it snapped him out of his musings, "No, Granger. Sorry about that, I just,"

"Hate books, I know."

Funny how two natural enemies had a working relationship after the one they hated/loved was dead. He would study in the library due to his tutor's _excessive_ influence, she was _always_ in the library and it went from there. Speaking terms is what it was and Draco had wondered more than once if Potter was turning over in his grave, wherever that grave might be.

"If you'll excuse me, Malfoy, I'll be on my way."

He gave a curt nod and stepped aside. With her books collected, she headed towards the front register. Draco made quick work of getting the rest of his reading materials and followed suit but by the time he was outside, Granger was already gone.

A large crowd of second years converged on the bookstore at that moment and Draco made a hasty retreat to Malkin's.

"One down, one to go," he murmured and stepped inside. If he had the chance, he would have backpedaled immediately but a red head already saw him, "Oh bloody hell."

"Fuck you too, Malfoy," spat Ron Weasley as he was getting measured by one of Malkin's assistants. "How's your dad's D.E. camp? Heard the Order's pushing 'em back pretty hard."

Draco bit his tongue and stepped up to the waiting assistant in the next booth which was sadly, directly across from Weasel. As the assistant started to measure him, Draco regrettably looked at him.

No much changed since the last time he saw him: tall, moderately built and that damnable hair. Like Granger though, Weasel had changed in other ways. After the Tournament, there had been a long period of time where he didn't talk to anyone. Draco hadn't bothered asking his unofficial study buddy, but he suspected that the prat finally had some sense knocked into him with how he was behaving fourth year.

'_Having your best mate die on you while hating his guts over his fame, money and whatever other stick was up your ass would probably humble you.'_

Unlike the Granger girl however, the _comradery _between himself and the red-head hadn't changed. On occasion, this was a point of contention between Mr. Food-Eater and the bookworm. In all honesty though, he enjoyed watching Granger kick the snot out of Weasel too damn much to reconsider.

"None of your business, blood-traitor. I happen to know Father has something special planned, so the next time, your brother might not be getting away so easily. Oh and I was told to say that Fenrir enjoyed the arm."

Before the red head could explode, Madame Malkin stepped between them.

"Shut it, the both of ya or I'll throw you out with nothing but your socks on!"

Both young men flinched and quieted down but continued to bore daggers into each other. Ron's assistant finished first and he stepped down, "Lucky prat," he growled. "We'll settle this at Hogwarts."

"Bet your ass we will," Draco growled back and watched the idiot leave.

The patron sighed, "Why do you provoke him, Mr. Malfoy?"

Principle demanded he argue that point but a small humane side of him, a part that was wining, disturbingly so, more often than before made him go with a neutral response.

"It is my right, Madame Malkin."

She snorted, "Perhaps, but such things should be done _outside_."

"My apologies," although he didn't mean it.

Malkin nodded to him and left, allowing the assistant to continue her work. He hated to admit it, but it was a good thing that the patron interrupted what would have easily been the start of a fight.

'_This works in my favor,' _thought Draco. _'If I spin it right, I'll be able to suggest Weasel or someone else from his family be entered into the Gauntlet for next month…'_

"Mr. Malfoy? You're all finished."

"What? Oh, ah, thank you," he mumbled, caught in his plotting. On his way out the door, he glanced at a clock and cursed under his breath, _'I need to head over to the courthouse and find Mother.'_

He walked past a few more students and turned down the more deserted alley of Knockturn. It hadn't really changed all that much, still seedy and a hub for the more rotten members of society. Even amongst their own, the Death Eaters looked down on Knockturn and anyone else who visited the place on a daily basis. Fortunately, his destination wasn't within these slums but the newly constructed Havern.

It was built shortly after the Death Eater Coalition (DeC) took power, a government created by Voldemort to replace the Ministry. It was in Havern where the DeC setup headquarters and this part of town was expanding daily. Eventually, the Death Eaters wouldn't have to bother with Diagon or Knockturn and come to Havern for all their needs. The idea was to use Knockturn as a choke point and since it was such a sleazy place to begin with, it would aid as a natural barrier to Non-Death Eaters and keep them isolated in Diagon.

Of course, if that failed, laws outlawing everyone but registered Death Eaters would take care of it.

Draco climbed the stairs to the courthouse of the DeC, giving greetings and the like to other prominent members of society. He kept conversations short, or as short as he could, and steadily made his way to the general assembly.

The room he entered was large, decorated with marble and statues of great wizards of the past: Salazar, Merlin, and Nero to name a few. Several golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, offering light in the windowless room and after glancing around, Draco was surprised to see such a turn out today. He spotted his mother halfway down the aisle and smiled as he met her eyes.

"You're just in time, Draco," she said as he drew close. "We're about ready to start."

The Coetu was a gathering of Death Eaters and their families to discuss various laws and to collect ideas or concerns to take to the Dark Lord. The event was held once a month, started when the DeC was formed in an effort for the Dark Lord to make good on his various promises for their loyalty. While he was an immensely powerful wizard, even he had his limits in meeting everyone's needs, so these meetings were created for that purpose.

Draco enjoyed coming here as he was able to voice his concerns and opinions on many of the laws being considered for adoption. It was on more than one occasion where he was referred to as the 'Young Revolutionary' because of his ideas on how the Death Eaters as a group should progress forward and how the DeC should follow.

Usually, the event started slow, working up to a sometimes large debate that took time to settle. This one however saw something different as one of the Death Eaters stood immediately as soon as the floor was opened to concerns.

"We must do something about the influx of mudbloods!" said a man named Ruckus. "The current incoming fate of these filthy breeds is going to challenge the minority of half-breeds and if that is upset, it will only be a matter of time before we are blamed for having let it get this far."

Draco groaned. Ruckus was a purist, believing that anything less than a pureblood shouldn't set foot anywhere near Hogwarts or any school for that matter. This was extended to every other principle of life as well and while Draco understood it, he didn't think that was how things should go.

"So, you propose then to eliminate mudbloods from the system?" said someone from the audience.

"Yes," he replied. "Half-bloods, while soiled, can still be redeemed through blood purification or by blood acceptance rituals. Mudbloods have a history of dismissing such options!"

"I respectfully disagree," said someone else. "If we eliminate mudbloods from the system, in particular at Hogwarts, we lose the ability to use them as fodder in the Gauntlet. How would we get our entertainment then?"

Mostly everyone laughed at that.

Draco finally stood, "I agree with Loginson, to remove mudbloods from the education system would be to deny us our principal form of entertainment. Half bloods are, as noted earlier, far more receptive to blood purification then mudbloods and we should use them sparingly in the Gauntlet. Conversely, the mudblood population is on the rise, hence their use in the arena which acts as the dampening factor you are seeking, Ruckus."

Many clapped at Draco's words but Ruckus shouted above it, "Just you wait, Malfoy! When this issue spreads and ignites unrest, it'll be your head for this!"

Draco waved him off, "Duly noted, Ruckus. Are there anymore concerns that should be addressed?"

It was the duty of the last speaker on a topic to open the floor for the next concern. When no one spoke up Draco sat back down and the floor was redirected to the Arbiter, the task manager of the Coetu.

"I bring forth a new law and concept that the DeC has been considering for the last several months," he said to the congregation. "Our Shadows have been working extensively on the issue of what to do with traitors and severe offenders that break our laws or commit heinous actions against our Lord. It has been suggested, that these belligerents be removed from society however, death is often not enough to appease those that have suffered from their actions."

There was a general murmur as the Arbiter allowed his words to sink in.

"What then can we do?" asked another member of the audience. "What could possibly be worse the death?"

The Arbiter's eyes hardened, "The DeC has discovered a means to rip the magic from the accused. _Permanently._"

That caused a stir.

"Order!" cried the Arbiter. "We shall start discussions with the senior DEs and progress to their families. Avery, we shall start with you."

**XX**

It was some time later that Narcissa and her son returned to the Manor.

"I don't like it, Mother!" stormed Draco and she was surprised to hear such conviction. "Magic is sacred! It's what distinguishes us from the Lessers and to allow ourselves to take it from others is inviting far too many opportunities. What happens if this ability is turned on us? Once magic is gone, it's _gone_!"

"Draco, perhaps you're looking at it the wrong way. This would only be done to people who have truly earned it, the real traitors and offenders of our society."

"But you're not seeing it, Mother! Look at it from a progression stand point. Centuries ago the idea of flying was so radical that people were laughed at for suggesting we might one day rise above the trees. Look how that ended up, everyone owns a broom!"

His mother dipped her head in understanding, "You're worried this ability will one day be of use to any and all."

"_Yes,"_ Draco said. "I understand the use of it, believe me, it's convenient and guarantee's that we won't ever have to deal with those people again. They'd be considered Lessers if they managed to survive the process." He paused and started pacing, "But apart from the risk of it being turned on us, it's unethical. Every witch or wizard that has lost his or her magic has died. _I _would rather die than lose my magic so why bother with the option? Azkaban has been fine up until now, so why even suggest it?"

He stopped his pacing in front of a window and looked outside. Despite fall being in full swing, there was a lone daffodil fighting to survive in the gardens.

"It's… it's just not right…"

Narcissa started to laugh, "Draco! You sound like you care about those terrible people."

She missed his sharp intake of breath, "Of course not," he replied. "They deserve what they get; I believe drawn out retribution, the likes of which Azkaban offers is a far better solution in terms of justice over a death sentence or _this_. The worst thing you can take from someone is time. We all die, but taking away someone's time to live is the real punishment."

Narcissa smiled and hugged her son tight, "It will be alright, Draco."

He returned his mother's embrace before breaking apart, "I'll go and work on some of my studies. Maybe that will take my mind off of things."

"I'll send for you when dinner is ready."

**X**

Draco took his time going back to his room. The argument at the Coetu struck a chord with the young man in such a way that he didn't understand. All his life he had grown up with magic, grown up with the notion that blood and magic was everything. Take away one and you might as well take away the other because you're nothing without both.

'_The idea of removing that which is so fundamental to what defines us…'_

He shook his head several times and opened his bedroom door, stepping inside. Draco did understand why the idea was being offered, as he told his mother, there were certain merits to it but it just, clashed, with a part of him. Violently even, and unlike anything else he'd ever experienced before.

'_Why is this so earth shattering? I've studied magical diseases, ancient wars and bloodshed but this…'_

He realized that throughout all of his studies, not once was the idea of taking away someone's magic mentioned, in any context.

'_A sign, perhaps'_ he thought bitterly. _'I should bring that up at the next' _and he stopped short after finally noticing the small vase of flowers on his desk.

'_Daffodils…'_

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before walking over to his window and opening it. The sun was going down and the skies lit up in brilliant oranges and reds. The air was cool, signifying it would be cold tonight and he could just detect the faint smell of flowers in the twilight air.

'_Mary… It's been a year now, hasn't it?'_

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco startled, turning around to find Julie standing uncomfortably behind him.

"I hope you don't mind, Sir. I thought… well, I hoped it would be fitting to, I mean. I'm sorry, Master Malfoy I'll remove the" and she stopped her rambling when Draco took the steps necessary to hold her close.

"I miss her too, Julie. I miss her too."

The servant girl started to sniff, "I can't believe it's been a year already."

"I know." He held her tight for a few moments before pulling apart, "Mother said dinner will be ready soon but I think I have enough time to go visit her. Do you want to take some daffodils to her?"

Julie started to cry and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go say hi."

**XX**

A small slab of stone outlined in black and silver lie at the edge of the Malfoy Cemetery. It was in the corner, placed among the servants but the two people standing in front of this stone, thought it should be placed elsewhere.

'_Near flowers, definitely near flowers.'_

"Hello, Mary," Julie said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been down to see you. It's been… it's been hard since you've been gone. All of your duties fell to me and well," she paused, allowing a ghost of a smile as she glanced behind her, "you know all too well just how much a handful Draco can be."

She whispered sadly, "I promise I'll come by and visit you more often. Even if I don't have the time, I'll… I'll make time." Julie sniffed, "I miss you Mary," and she turned away, tears trailing down her face. She stopped aside Draco, who offered open arms. Her defenses fell and instead of staying she ran out of the cemetery and back to the Manor.

Draco watched her go and only after he lost sight of her did he turn back around to the grave.

"Hello, Mary," he began, just like Julie before. "I wish… I wish you were still here."

Tears welled up but he forced them back. He would not cry. He would _not_ cry.

"Things have been so busy since you left. That infernal tutor has stepped up my studies again. I'm starting to wonder if this is how Granger feels all the bloody time."

A burst of wind slapped at his face and he nearly lost it. Mary would always hit him like that, whenever he bad mouthed the young Gryffindor.

"It's funny; you always said one day I'd understand her better. Sad that it happened this way, although Father would say it was sad it happened at all."

He kneeled down, feeling better with himself, "I know we always talked about how things are changing… how we'd have to actively fight to stay ahead or be swallowed up by what's going on but, oh Mary. Things aren't so simple anymore."

He brushed away some of the brush off her grave and set the flowers down on her name.

"The DeC is pushing some fairly radical ideas and I don't know what will happen. I know they're only looking to do their best but I just can't help but feel this is wrong. I may be the son of a Death Eater from the Inner Circle but even my thoughts on the matter will be pushed aside if everyone agrees with it. If Father lobbies for it, then it's definitely over."

He got back up, a wave of sorrow hitting him, "I guess things will… work out, right Mary?"

Draco struggled, "I… I'll stop back, before I leave for Hogwarts." He took a deep breath, "Six days and the start of Sixth year; should be something."

He turned, feeling his throat tighten, "Watch over me… Okay?"

**XX**

Dinner was a tense affair.

Julie stood over by the serving table, waiting for any beck or call from her Master or his family. At the moment though, they were far to engaged to notice her presence.

"How can the Inner Circle take such an easy stance on the matter, Father? We're talking about precedence, this shouldn't be taken lightly!"

"Believe me Draco, the matter is far from easy nor is it being pushed aside. The Dark Lord must consider all things carefully, _especially_ since part of it calls into concern the truce, a fact which should not be overlooked."

"Father, that was almost two years ago! How long are we going to hide behind past achievements before we start breaking new ground, before we start making a difference like we have in the past? If we must revise past agreements then that is what we must do."

The Lady of the table gasped while the Master allowed fire to enter his eyes. Julie shrank back as far as the wall would allow her.

"Do you belie the achievements of our Lord?"

Draco faltered, realizing his mistake, "Of course not, Father and you know that was not my intent. The _Ferula Accord_ was not something that occurred overnight and is certainly not something to down play. I am merely expressing my concern that we are growing lax, falling into the same routines as the disgraced Ministry did before!"

Lucius took a deep calming breath and sat his fork down on the table. "Son, I realize what you are trying to do but these things take time. Most people, everyone really, has little patience despite our Lord's sincerest efforts to appease friend and foe alike." He rubbed his temples while gesturing to the table, "We are an example of that effort, my efforts at our Lord's command. If we hope to achieve great things, we must be willing to accept compromises and it stands as of now that a majority of the ruling body are in favor of the recent proposal by the DeC."

Draco frowned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Is that it then? To achieve continued loyalty and support, we dangle carrots on sticks while despising the act of doing so?"

Lucius resumed eating and Julie internally sighed, _'Good sign,'_ she thought, _'he is calming.'_

"Unfortunately my son, _most_ unfortunately."

Draco understood that the matter was closed for the time being and resumed eating himself. Narcissa wisely remained quiet and for the next few moments, the Malfoy family ate in relative silence.

"How are your studies coming?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Father. I expect that this year will go the same if not better then the last. I am in particular looking forward to trying my new skills in the Gauntlet."

The elder Malfoy smiled, "That is good to hear, Draco. I know I do not always say it, but I am very proud of all you have achieved, both in the political arena and in your academic pursuits."

In a rare display, Draco reddened slightly while Julie smiled behind them.

"Thank you, Father."


	3. Sparks in an Abandoned Hearth

_Disclaimer: I __**do not**__ own Harry Potter_

_**Warning**__**: **__Our entry into the darker side of this world begins here. While it's not exactly a plunge, it isn't something to be taken lightly either. In an effort to not give away the story's progression, please consider: if you can't stomach such things as drugs/torture/murder/rape/sex/'old ways of thinking' or some derivative of the aforementioned, I suggest you stop reading. This is your only warning and it is quite possible such themes will be explored again in the future only next time, I shall not give you a heads up. I respect your tastes and I hope that you would also respect my choices as an author-in-training. I can't attempt to give you a good read if I'm warning you about the nastiness at every turn._

_Food for thought: "Our world is far from perfect. To hide from it, shows not only cowardice, but that we have no desire to change it."_

_**XX**_

**Chapter 3: Sparks in an Abandoned Hearth**

"_Draco… It's time to get up, Love."_

"_Just a few more minutes," he moaned. _

_She giggled, "Need I remind you how much your Father enjoys his tea?"_

_Draco turned over with a grumble, "He'll be more upset over us then this tea."_

"_All the more reason not to risk it. Come dear, time to get up."_

"_Come, Draco."_

"_Draco."_

"Dra_co"_

"Draco wake up you lazy git!"

"Ho, what?" he jerked up from his seat.

"You were out cold. How late were you up last night?"

He yawned, "Late, Greg. The debates on the proposal lasted longer than I had hoped."

"It has a name you know," said Pansy who was sitting across from him. "They call it, '_The_ _Mortis Initiative_."

Draco snorted, "Just another reason to lobby against it."

Greg was nonplused, "I don't see what the fuss is about: it's only going to be used on the condemned anyway. Considering they have a shot at life afterwards is a mercy in my opinion."

"Sorry Draco," chirped Vince, "but I agree."

"What of you, Pansy? Your lot in with these two?"

She shrugged, "I see your point but I also see theirs and to be honest, you're the conservative in this. Given the recent addendums to the _Registration Order_, what you're after is a drop in the bucket in comparison. The DeC won't bother with a request they don't think is worth their time."

"You're lobbying for the right of the accused," added Vince. "Only the guilty would be given this punishment and only the guilty would deserve it. The fact they actually have a chance to survive, albeit as a squib, is a show of mercy as Greg mentioned."

Draco's lips drew into a thin line, "Your argument is flawed. Assuming survival, which is poor at best, their status would fall in line with the Lessers: non-magicals. They are worse than mudbloods and coming from me that is saying something. We do not have the right to inflict such a life altering punishment."

"And Azkaban or the Veil doesn't count?"

"The Veil is another poor means of retribution as immediate death does nothing, only erasing the problem without any closure for the victims. You know my stance on that already and fortunately, it hasn't been used since the DeC was founded. Azkaban on the other hand takes from you what you took from society, _with interest_. That is, in my opinion, the only way fairness and justice can be dispensed."

"He has a point, Vince. Draco's not really arguing for the accused _if _he does so with what was just said. I still don't think it's a big deal but there's some reasoning to be heard from his logic."

Draco held his tongue. He could admit that although it didn't change his opinion. The larger issue was still ethics: the importance of magic and blood.

Pansy sighed, "Can we talk about something other than politics? I hear it enough at home."

The Slytherin boys chuckled and Greg steered the conversation towards the upcoming year, much to Pansy's delight.

"So who do you think will be the first runner for the Gauntlet?"

"My bet is on Granger," grinned Vince. "How she's eluded it all this time I have no idea, but she'll prove the most entertaining for sure."

"True," remarked Pansy, "but I think that depends on who she goes against. If it's Longbottom, he'll walk all over her."

Greg chuckled, "Only because she'll let him. Granger knows how to play the game."

Vince thought for a moment, "Pansy's right, though. If she goes against anything other than a creature, she'll fight but not overcome. You know she won't hurt another member of the school if it can be helped."

Pansy shook her head, "I'm not so sure on that. Rumors spread last term on her having received training from one of the Ministry's former Aurors, not to mention what she did to that Ravenclaw. I think it will really depend on if her opponent is a friend or not."

Draco had long since tuned them out and was staring out the window, watching the countryside flyby as the Hogwarts Express thundered on. He started to nod off again, their voices drowning together into a steady buzz. How much time passed he couldn't say and only awoke again when Pansy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco?"

His mind jumped to life; her voice was strained.

"What's wrong?"

Vince and Greg were peering outside the door, "Clarkson just went by. He's got Lovegood by the arm."

'_God damn it.'_

Jason 'The Fucking' Clarkson was a seventh year, son of a wealthy family much like his own. The Clarksons dealt primarily with goods and trading, keeping prices fair and honest to those who deserved them. The Head of House was known for his efforts and support of the Death Eaters, making him a well respected individual. The son however, took a slightly different road.

Draco stood up, "Was she struggling?"

"Not that I could see," replied Vince.

He sighed, "Come on then. Let's stop him before it turns nasty. Pansy, get a Perfect. He should be punished for this one."

She frowned at him for a moment before turning and heading out the door towards the Perfect's cabin. While she dashed off to the front of the train, Draco led the other two Slytherins on a man hunt. Not exactly a difficult search, but they had to step carefully as Clarkson was as ruthless to his victims as he was their saviors. Fortunately, his guard must have been down because Draco caught sight of him disappearing into a cabin when they reached the last car in the train.

"Wands out," Draco hissed. "He'll have spotters."

They didn't break formation or slow in their pursuit and once they got closer to the door, several stunners streaked towards them.

"_Protus!"_ growled Draco and a shied appeared. He didn't falter in his approach, the shield able to be 'carried' forward and so they pressed on.

"_Stupefy!_" called the two Slytherins and their spells soared though Draco's shield and impacted on their targets.

"Damn useful that," remarked Greg. "How long did it take you?"

"A week for the theory, three days for practice. Secure his guards, I'll handle the other."

"Let's move it, Greg. I want to watch this."

As they tied up the enemy, Draco very softly tapped his wand on the cabin door that Clarkson had gone into. Soft sparks and a hum only audible to his ears made him frown.

'_Iugulatum, among others…_'

He went to work on dismantling the various spells and barely registered Greg and Vince stand next to him.

"Shite Greg, you see that?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, watching several colored sparks shoot off the door from Draco's efforts. "A throat cutting curse. That's his signature alright."

A soft click announced the job was done and Draco banished the door, hinges and all. His wand quickly found the back of Clarkson's head and the student froze. His pants were down around his ankles and Luna lie on the floor in front of him, her clothes torn and she was naked from the waist down.

"You are a bastard, feeding off one of our own like this!" Draco growled.

Clarkson chuckled, "Not bad, Malfoy. I must have missed your cabin when I did an earlier search." He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Luna, "Thought I'd have a decent time with this one. She looks" Draco didn't let him finish, stunning the older student followed by _Incarcerous_.

All three Slytherins were mindful of their gaze, giving Luna the decency she deserved. Once the culprit was levitated out of the cabin, Draco shut the door behind them just as Pansy entered the train car but with no one behind her. He was about to question this when she shook her head.

"He had _permission,_" she spat.

"Bullocks he did!" raged Draco. "The Perfects are purebloods from Merlin's sake! They should have the stones to face him!"

Greg sighed, "You forget Draco: he's like you. The son of an IC member isn't easily approachable, even on the best of circumstances. I'm sure Clarkson's reputation didn't help."

He simmered and was about to offer a retort when the cabin door opened.

"Do not hurt him, Draco. I will take care of this myself."

He glanced at Luna out of the corner of his eye before nodding to the other three. They left, leaving him and Luna alone with their prisoners.

"Are you alright?"

"As much as I can be," she replied. "He wasn't able to do anything this time, but that's hardly fair to the girls he's already touched."

Draco sighed, "We look after our own, Luna."

She seemed tired, "I am no Death Eater."

"You are a member of a family whose head is registered as such. I could not let this go uncontested."

She shook her head, "You know the truth, Draco. Why would you act in my defense when you let others suffer by his hand?"

He looked at her long and hard.

Xenophilius Lovegood became a Death Eater two months after Harry Potter's death. His reasoning was simple and very Raven like by choosing the side that would obviously win. His printing press was a great boon to their cause and now that there was no contender to the _Prophet_ but a supporter, the public quickly began to catch on to Voldemort's ideals. Add on the threat of death to the louder naysayers and the campaign worked wonders for their organization.

But Luna adamantly refused.

Her protests had become legendary, fighting her father and any DE suitors with a fiery vengeance. She had gone so far as to burn her own house down, temporarily disrupting her father's printing activities. Fortunately, he had several backup locations and although her actions were a slight on his name, Xeno's achievements far outweighed Luna's insanity, which was exactly how the _Prophet _and the _Quibbler_ explained it.

He was a Ravenclaw after all and the elder Lovegood was far more talented than most assumed. Draco witnessed this first hand, when Xeno warded the Manor with some of the strongest protections he'd ever seen. It was no secret that Malfoy's was one of the most secure and safest places in Britain, all thanks to Lovegood.

Despite Luna's failings, Draco was a man of principle. While it was shameful, her actions were not deplorable and no matter what, she belonged to a Death Eater family.

"Because it was the right thing to do, now and then," he finally answered. "Your Father is a Death Eater and a great man, Luna. You would do well to understand that better."

Luna's chuckle was hallow, "My father is crazy Draco and I would rather be a baby maker for the Giant Squid then the daughter of a Death Eater. I've told you this before and my stance has not changed."

She smiled and flicked her wand, the three bound students levitating.

"What are you going to do with them?"

A younger version of Luna appeared, nibbling on the tip of her wand and her eyes lit up briefly in thought. "His passions define him. It is only fitting that this be the vengeance for all those you left unaided." Her smile became sinister and she skipped the rest of the way to the end of the car, opening the last compartment door and disappearing with the three boys in tow.

Draco frowned, debating for a moment if he should stop her or let Clarkson suffer. Given the circumstances, his intervention would go unannounced so no need to be concerned over that. Clarkson was an enormous prat but he wasn't a fool. Everyone knew who held the most influence as a student.

"Scary, isn't she?" He turned to find Pansy leaning on the door frame. "I'm disappointed she doesn't follow in her father's footsteps. She'd make a remarkable asset, but regardless, I agree with her Draco. You shouldn't have left him get away with all that he has. We should be better than that."

Draco sighed and looked outside, a frown on his face as the train started to slow.

"They were below us, Pansy. Not worth the time or effort to consider otherwise."

"So you say, but do you really believe that?"

"_You know what will happen if we're found."_

"_I know Mary but I can't ignore what I feel, either."_

**X**

Students marched single file up the center of the Great Hall. The grandest hall of Hogwarts glowed with an unearthly light, the roof overhead giving way to the darkened heavens of night. It was a magnificent sight, especially to those who could appreciate the magics at work.

Of all the things that changed Hogwarts remained the same, however less could be said for her occupants.

The student body, while still being separated by Houses was further segregated by blood status. In the Great Hall, the children of Death Eaters sat distinguished from the rest, their seating arranged to be closest to the Head Table and adorned with elaborate furnishings. Half-bloods sat further away, their accommodations still adequate but nowhere near the quality of their superiors. The errant purebloods who were not Death Eaters but sympathizers sat with the half bloods.

On the farthest end sat the mudbloods, the dirty and underprivileged wizards and witches. It was fitting, Draco had mused in the past, how those most unworthy were farthest from the seat of knowledge, represented by the professors who currently sat in front of him.

The staffing at Hogwarts had also been changed. The resident potions master was Horace Slughorn, coaxed out of retirement by the Dark Lord himself. Slughorn was a renowned brewer, his skill greater than that of even Severus Snape, who currently stood as Headmaster. McGonagall, in a fitting twist of fate, was the proctor for the new Study of the Dark Arts class, devoted to expounding on dark spells, their purpose and their place in society. Her primary focus was still Transfiguration, hence only being a chaperone of the SDA. A man by the name of Richardson was once its teacher, but he left the previous year citing personal reasons. The spot was currently vacant.

Headmaster Snape stood to address the students.

"On behalf of the faculty and the DeC, I welcome you back to Hogwarts. As it stands, we are still looking for a replacement to the Study of the Dark Arts and therefore, Professor McGonagall will remain its proctor."

A light applause was given and Minerva McGonagall subtly tipped her hat. This particular head piece happened to be the Sorting Hat, although it no longer sorted students or sang it's slightly of key songs. Voldemort had dispelled the charms on it the moment his government took power; there was a new means of sorting the children now.

McGonagall on the other hand looked as old as the hat did, tired and worn down from so many hardships.

"Otherwise, all current classes shall retain their professors from previous years."

Another light applause.

"Before the Opening Feast begins, I would ask the First Year students come forth for the sorting."

As they did, a book was placed on a short stand in front of the Head Table. Professor Flitwick, who showed similar signs of aging as McGonagall, stood with a small ceremonial knife in his hand. One by one, he pricked the student's fingers, dabbing the droplet of blood onto a new page in the book.

The houses were sorted first by blood. Purebloods were given choice of any house they desired, although most picked Slytherin. Half-bloods were divided based on the number of purebloods in each House and the mudbloods were separated evenly. The thinking was the houses would share the burden of sheltering the underprivileged.

"Finally, I remind everyone that in three weeks' time, we shall be holding our annual Gauntlet Run, sponsored by the DeC. Purebloods please vote from the pool of lesser bloods for a runner you deem most entertaining. Votes will be tallied by the end of this week and the chosen shall have the following two weeks off to prepare for the event."

Snape clapped his hands and the feast began.

**X**

An odd thing that should have changed along with many others, but didn't, was the makeup of the classes during the day. In this one instance, blood status appeared to be ignored and the old ways were followed. In today's class, Gryffindor and Slytherin were present.

"Books out, turn to page 457."

Professor McGonagall strode purposely from the back of the SDA classroom to the front, taking roll as she passed each student. Although the older woman had suffered much in the not so distant past, she still commanded her post with the same ferocity as before. She wasn't the expert on this topic and in private McGonagall prayed she never would be, but that did not stop her from doing what she loved.

"We shall begin today's study with a brief look into the Mind Arts for background. Has everyone completed their summer work?" No one raised their hands and to her credit, McGonagall didn't show any reaction. "Who then can name two drawbacks of _Obliviation_, _Menti Induco_ and other such spells?"

Her hardened exterior hid a pained expression. Not one student raised their hand, worse, no one was even paying attention. Such were the rules for those in classes monitored by a proctor. She could only demand so much and even then, she could be ignored as they saw fit.

Draco watched McGonagall in boredom. Every day the witch tried for the first five minutes to get some kind of discussion from her students and each day she failed. It didn't really bother him considering his tutor had already gone over the material to some degree or another. He only showed up because it was a useful place to get other assignments done and in some cases, he would take a quick nap once McGonagall sat down in defeat.

Today however, something different happened.

McGonagall stared in surprise for a moment before her eyes glowed softly and a smile threatened to break her mask. She spoke so warmly that Draco had no choice but to take notice.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had stopped answering long ago, stopped doing much of anything by the teacher's reckoning and only her perfect scores on tests proved otherwise. The class was just as surprised as their teacher, for every head turned in Hermione's direction.

"Good morning, Professor," she began, equally warm. "The two most important failings of those spells, particularly of _Obliviation_, are difficulty and effectiveness. Despite being easily cast _Obliviate_, along with its more versatile root form _Oblivia, _are incredibly difficult to master. Common castings will replace or wipe memories as the castor desires but segments are likely to remain. This is especially true when the castor is under stress. Performed correctly, the spell will permanently alter the memories of the target without any threat of leaving behind fragments but it takes years of practice to achieve such proficiency."

She paused, allowing the faintest of smiles as McGonagall looked ready to crush her in a hug.

"This ties in with the second failing: effectiveness. Should fragments be left in the target's memory, there is a possibility the mind will try to reconstruct them. There have also been instances where the fragments 'drift' to other parts of the mind, often times to a place that favors the original memory and thus aids in the rebuilding. The effect of reconstruction is often described as hallucinogenic since the overall process is susceptible to fragmentation."

One of the more interested Gyrffindors perked up, "What's fragmentation?"

Hermione turned to him, "It can occur if memories are altered by imperfect spell work or naturally by the events a person experiences. If the magic goes awry or the event is jarring enough, a memory is more or less blown to pieces. Fragmentation occurs when the mind tries to reassemble those pieces but does so in the wrong order or incorporates fragments of other memories into the mix. The only known methods to fix this are through meditation and the learning of _Occlumency_ or the aid of someone who has the skill."

That response actually got the attention of a Slytherin, "But I thought _Occlumency_ was to shield the mind from attacks by _Legilimency_?"

"It is," Hermione replied, "however in order to shield your thoughts, you must first _know_ your mind. True Occlumens can walk through their own mind like you or I walk through the castle. They can see and interact with their memories in similar ways that you do with what's around you. By picking up a book or talking to a friend, it varies from person to person."

By the now the students were buzzing with chatter, something that hadn't occurred since the proctoring of this class began. McGonagall looked beyond pleased and Draco could swear he saw something that looked like hope in the instructor's eyes.

"Wonderful, Miss Granger. 25 points to Gryffindor."

**X**

Draco sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Night had come, it was only the first day of classes and already he was dealing with two issues from the past 24 hours that were far more sensitive then everything in the previous year combined.

McGonagall's awarding of points was an eye opener simply because the point system had been more or less abandoned per the instructions of the DeC. The giving of points was still allowed but _only_ if the situation truly deserved recognition. According to the guidelines the professors were given, this was an excruciatingly difficult thing to achieve.

Draco believed the Gryffindor Head had been waiting for this day for some time. Her reaction to Hermione's reentry into the realm of participation worked wonders on McGonagall's persona, but even she had appeared gobsmacked at the second issue, the arguably more earth shattering matter, of Luna's revenge.

Clarkson and his bodyguards had somehow been overlooked during the opening feast and weren't discovered until mid morning, an hour or so after the SDA class. That alone would have been embarrassing not to mention troubling for the Hogwarts staff, but having been found in a precarious position and with no clothes on to boot, the issue turned into something else entirely. If anyone had reason to doubt Clarkson's taste, there would have been no question about it.

Sadly though, one of his accomplices had memory shielding in place. It was a type of magic that alerted its bearer when an intrusion was detected regardless if they were conscious or not. The downside of said magic and the reason for its miniscule adoption was because the magic was extremely fickle, likely to wipe your memory clean just from being triggered.

Draco would bet money the stooge didn't even know he had it and since they're undetectable to begin with, Luna couldn't have known either. By the time her spell hit, it was already too late and bad luck the prat survived intact. Draco had to admit though, it was a damn good comeback and Luna kept to her word.

Passions do define who you are. Unfortunately, the discovery of her involvement created a severe backlash.

In his rage, Clarkson demanded restitution for Luna's actions. Politically speaking, Draco knew he couldn't stop the request: Clarkson _did_ have the right this time. Although Luna's rebellious outbursts had been loud in the past, they were always family oriented. Family matters, no matter how 'private' they may be, are family affairs and so long as Luna reined in her actions as such, she could literally do as she pleased. The elder Lovegood adored his daughter, no matter what she may have done and would never have forced her to stop.

This however, was on par with what Clarkson nearly did to Luna and had done to other girls. The repercussions were damning but there was one significant difference that would save him and condemn Luna: he was a man and she was not. They were both offspring of IC members, a rare thing alls considering and they both had nearly identical prestige and respect, Luna's family having perhaps a smidgen more.

But she struck out against a male, something that was frowned upon and punishable if the circumstances were severe enough. Although it was privately amusing to Draco, he couldn't help but feel saddened by the turn of events. When Luna struck, she hit hard and fast, so much so it was quite a thing to see. It was unfortunate the same was about to be done to her in reverse.

'_Unless… I stand with her and we argue Clarkson brought this upon himself…' _

It was a gamble and the reason for his stress over the last few hours. Problem was, it could work. Men like Clarkson were accepted so long as their actions were towards the tainted bloods however, there was a growing movement to banish the barbaric allowances they were given. Pansy had given Draco an earful on the matter the last time Clarkson stuck his wand in one too many holsters. Again though, it was with lesser bloods so Draco had dismissed it.

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Protocol dictated that the Headmaster acknowledge Clarkson's demand, which he did and an investigation into the matter be launched, which it was. Such a squabble between two prominent families would cause a stir no matter the outcome and the results of all this would be known by the end of the week. Conveniently, that was when the Gauntlet runner would be announced and Draco thought if death wasn't immediately demanded, she might get thrown into that instead. If he was going to make a move against Clarkson and support Luna, he'd need to make that move sooner instead of later.

Draco set the quill back down and propped up his head with his hands.

Pansy had glanced at him after the announcement was made and her words on the train came rushing back.

'_Why? Why does it matter?'_ he asked himself again for what seemed like the hundredth time. _'Why is any of this bothering me? It didn't before.'_

He stood up and got out of his chair, beginning to pace in his private study.

"Why are you even considering this, Draco? To stay silent and let the law handle it is what you _should _do, it's what _Father_ would do."

He growled to himself and sat down, taking up the quill once more. He'd have to be, clever, with this. Not saying he couldn't approach his father for such things and speak candidly, but there was a way to go about it. He just had to get the wording right.

_Father,_

_As you are no doubt aware, things have been busy this first day of school. Already we're on the verge of a monumental event and this is the first time since the DeC's creation that two Death Eater families are at such odds with one another._

_There are extraordinary circumstances surrounding her actions and at the time, I could not condemn them. Even now I struggle to do so. You are aware of Jason Clarkson's habits. I do not need to speak any further on that matter however there is something else I wish to say._

_From one Slytherin to another: her execution was flawless. After viewing the attached pensive memory first hand, I strongly believe you will agree that her speed and brilliance in setting her desires to motion is awe-inspiring. No sooner had I intervened, she was already at work and I could see it in her eyes that her intent was not prearranged. A rare gift these days indeed._

_To lose such a valuable asset would be damaging for our cause, would it not? Even if Lovegood escapes the Clarkson's wrath, she will be ostracized, to the point of assault and by then aid will be impossible to give. There is also the Gauntlet to consider and that is as much of a tossup as anything else. _

_You know me Father; I would not speak in such a manner, during such a time, if I did not truly believe a benefit could come from this. I humbly ask for your guidance. Is there nothing that can be done?_

_Draco_


	4. Gambits

_A/N: Harry Potter? Who's Harry Potter? No, of course I don't own him. That's slavery!_

_**XX**_

_**Chapter 4: Gambits**_

_A coldness clenched at Draco's heart, 'Father looks pale, mother more so… What has happened?'_

"_Son, there's been an attack."_

_Narcissa had tears in her eyes and that was enough for him to know. _

'_No!' _

_Draco struggled and took great pains to appear confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Lucius answered, "We think it was a political strike: a warning. Mary was targeted while out running errands for us."_

'_NO! No tears!' "Are you saying Mary's been killed?"_

_Narcissa turned away and Lucius lowered his head, "We've arranged a burial place in the cemetery._ _She will be missed."_

_His voice cracked, "It is a shame, Father. Are you actively pursuing any leads?"_

_Lucius turned away, "When we find one."_

Draco opened his eyes and let out a pained sob. Thankfully, the curtains were closed and what little noise he may have made was drowned by the thick drapes. He sat up slowly and wiped away the tears with his sleeve. While doing so, he noticed how earlier it was and no one would be up at this hour or anytime soon. With great effort, he got out of bed and went about his morning preparations; taking a little longer in the shower than usual. The warm water felt good on days like these.

After dressing and making sure he looked presentable for the first Friday of the school year, he reached again for the letter perched on his night stand. It came earlier in the week; a day or so after Draco had sent his own asking for advice. But by the time he got it, he already knew what his Father's words would be. Other things had happened that made sure of it.

Even so he reread the parchment, searching once more for a hidden message or something that might be of use.

_Draco,_

_Had I received your letter an hour prior, my response may have been quicker. Xenophilius came to me seeking counsel. I spoke little, as I often do; He desired a second viewpoint of his intentions, one of which to correct his course if need be. Unsurprisingly, his analysis was perfect and I could only agree with his intent. _

_Lord Lovegood will disown his daughter at first chance._

_She has shamed him and the family name in the past, although due to bouts of insanity, it was forgivable. This however, as you said and I concur, has been a cunning act of revenge against one of our own. It is beyond aid, even with the argument I believe you were considering. Thus at your request, I give you this advice: let it go, Draco. It is a pity her talents will be wasted, but this is not our concern. Xeno will see to it in a manner that best fits his needs. A misfortune yes, however she brought it upon herself._

_On a lighter note, I was asked to pass along congratulations. Your actions were honorable my son, you handled the situation as best it could be done. This, along with many other achievements, has reached the eyes and ears of our Lord. He is most pleased with your work. I have been permitted to say this to you in advance as it will be announced by tomorrow's newspapers: you have been selected, Draco._

He sighed and set the letter back down; there was no point in reading any further. Draco had been stunned that such a thing would be granted, especially at his age. To be selected meant you took the Mark of the Death Eaters, something that was rewarded to a select few and only by the request of the Dark Lord himself. It was more than just a mark, it was a symbol, a physical representation of the Dark Lord's will and it signified your worthiness to join the ranks of the upper echelon. If the ceremony for the Mark was to be held before the end of the school term, it would elevate his status above many of the officials from the DeC: Draco would join the ranks of his father. The excitement and high of this revelation had worn off a few hours later, after he reread the letter hoping to renew his joy. It would take a third reading, after being shocked at having forgotten about Luna and relearning just what her fate would be.

To be stripped of your family name, right on the verge of a dispute?

It was a death sentence and Draco's thoughts were proven true when Luna's disowning went public. Shortly thereafter, the investigation was canceled citing that she no longer had any say in the argument. It was now a matter of what the Clarksons wanted to do with her and that would be decided today, during breakfast, in place of what would have been the results of the investigation. Lord Clarkson had delegated his son as the authority to pass judgment and Draco feared the outcome of that decision.

He looked once more upon the letter before heading towards the Slytherin common room, his eyes focused but not seeing anything. For reasons he didn't understand, Luna' current predicament bothered him. No matter what he might say or do, his hands were tied and if he did say something, he could lose some of the respect he'd been building over the years. As a Selected, actions of this nature would come under higher scrutiny and unless he had a good reason, many would probably not like the fact that he took a No-Name under his wing. Let alone a cast out and disgraced No-Name.

'_What do I do?'_ he wondered. _'More importantly though, why the hell do I care?'_

Draco was bothered the most by his sudden interest in Luna's well-being. Many things had changed over the past two years since his enemy's demise and Draco wasn't so full of himself to believe he would have always turned out like this. It could have easily been his death, if one of the dragons had gotten loose or by some other catastrophe that often followed Potter around like a disease.

'_But that doesn't explain why I feel the need to…'_

He dare not voice it, not yet. In a minuscule part of his mind, Draco knew that Mary still held a huge sway over his heart and actions. Despite being sold into service, she always cared about the lesser bloods or those who had suffered when they needn't to. Luna somewhat fit into this category, as she suffered greatly because of one man's death. Hermione Granger was another, perhaps even more so.

Draco stopped just before exiting the common room to go down to the Great Hall and took a calming breath.

'_Pull yourself together, Malfoy. You'd never hear the end of it. A Slytherin, befriending a Gryffindor over books and by some twisted association, a Ravenclaw as well? Potter's probably rolling over, wherever he may lie.'_

He shook his head and left for breakfast.

**XX**

Hermione walked calmly to the portrait that guarded Ravenclaw Tower. Her movements were slow, one might call them graceful however her mind was blazing with activity. Since Luna had been disowned, she worked tirelessly to figure out a way to save her. Hermione had studied the laws and their convoluted details, gaining an understanding on par with the purebloods that had been schooled in such matters nearly non-stop at home. Regardless of one's understanding, it didn't take any special know-how to be certain her friend faced a grave danger.

When she reached the portrait, Luna was already waiting.

"Ready, Hermione?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We've got an hour before breakfast."

"Plenty of time," smiled Luna. "Let's go visit Harry."

This was a daily ritual for the two witches. Each morning they'd prepare for the day and then meet before going to breakfast. Sometimes it was by the Gryffindor portrait, others it was like today where they met at Ravenclaw but no matter where they met up, their destination was always the same.

"How are you, Hermione?" Luna asked as they descended the grand staircase.

"As usual I suppose. Still no word yet but don't worry, Luna. We'll get a response, this _will _work."

She didn't reply and they remained silent while passing students towards the main door. Everyone was giving them a wide birth, partly because of what Luna had done and also because Hermione was with her. They didn't speak again until they were out on the grounds, heading towards the Pitch.

"How do you think Harry is today?"

Hermione smiled faintly, "Doing well, I'd imagine. The flowers I planted are probably starting to wilt."

"Probably, but they'll grow back, Hermione. Everything grows back given time."

Silence spread between them again and it would remain that way until they reached the Potter Memorial. It was a copper statue atop a stone pedestal: Harry looking over the fields with a firm and determined expression. Supposedly, it was the exact spot where he was last seen alive as the only thing that remained of him was a large puddle of blood, found at a graveyard. For all intents and purposes, Hermione and Luna treated this place as if Harry had died, right here. Why Voldemort allowed the statue to remain was beyond most who still thought kindly of the young man, but Hermione had her theories.

The material had already started to corrode and while beautiful in its own way, the corrosion was also a sign. In the end, Nature would destroy it and if Voldemort had his way, he and Nature would be one and the same. So it appeared he would be getting his wish.

They tidied up the memorial, brushing away a lone leaf or two that had fallen during the day since their last visit. It never took long but they always seemed to run out of time, despite doing nothing more than looking at the statue with a fondness mixed in sorrow.

Luna spoke in a soft voice, "I am not ashamed of my actions, nor do I believe I did any wrong. I followed my heart and did what was right. Harry would be proud…" Hermione tensed, hearing her voice crack. "Why should I be afraid then, to die for those actions?"

Hermione's heart wrenched and she moved behind the Ravenclaw, wrapping the young woman in a hug. Tears fell freely between them as they both looked up to the one they cared so much for.

"It'll be alright Luna, we'll get through this. Harry's watching us. He'll help."

"Hermione…" Luna's voice was so small, "I… I don't want to die…"

**XX**

The Great Hall was a somber place. Professors and students knew that lives were going to change today but no one knew for sure what those changes might be. Well, almost everyone.

Jason Clarkson stood off to the side of the Headmaster with the cast out on the other.

"Today we shall hear the decision of the Clarkson Family in regards to Luna No-Name and her transgressions. Lord Clarkson has appointed his son, Jason Clarkson as Delegate and he shall pass judgment."

Snape yielded the podium and Jason took it.

Draco was expending some significant effort to not curse the bastard where he stood, consequences be damned. His anger at not being able to do anything grew exponentially as the moment drew near and although he couldn't explain it, he _did _embrace it. That anger was only stoked at hearing Greg and Vince do away with Luna like a piece of crumpled parchment. Pansy was the only one who showed remorse: a silent pain in her eyes for knowing how this would end. Draco knew she was purposely hiding her feelings on the matter as protection from the other purebloods. In all honesty, he couldn't blame her but that didn't help reign in his anger.

He kept glancing over to Hermione, her head tipping upward regularly. It was the only outward sign of emotion that he could detect, which was odd. It was no secret that both Luna and Hermione were very close.

'_What is she doing?'_ he thought to himself and he looked up without giving the action away. Her line of quick glances appeared to focus on the owl post windows. _'What are you waiting for?'_

"By order from the Head of House Clarkson, I, Jason Clarkson, son of the Death Eater and Inner Chamber Member, Henry Clarkson, have been bestowed the right to carry out judgment and punishment for one Luna No-Name, who has disgraced me and my family."

Luna, to her utmost credit, didn't seem the least bit fazed. The only indication that would have given her concern away probably wasn't noticed by anyone. The only reason Draco did was because he had seen what she looked like before going off to enact her revenge. The light in her eyes now was a candle compared to then.

"As such," continued Jason, "I hereby declare her life forfeit, to be taken by my own hand at the conclusion of this hearing."

The crowd's reaction to his words was _almost_ enough to drown out the rustle above their heads. A regal looking owl flapped furiously, its eyes seeking a recipient and upon finding the target, it dived towards Hermione. The owl's sudden dive was enough to gain everyone's attention and they all watched as it landed on her outstretched arm. She snatched the rolled up letter from its talon and quickly broke the seal, scanning over its contents.

Snape, although caught in surprise for a moment, recovered and went to take the podium again. He still had to close the event, as Headmaster, only he could legally allow Clarkson his retribution from within school grounds. With a glare only Snape could manage, he looked everyone over briefly before holding his gaze on Hermione for as long as he dared.

Draco was stunned, _'He's stalling!'_

"Headmaster!" cried Hermione, "I challenge his right!"

A murmur spread but Clarkson erased it, "Be silent, mudblood! You have no say here!"

Hermione squared her shoulders and everyone around her flinched. A certain Ravenclaw, one that Draco saw out of the corner of his eye, shrunk back at her expression.

"This _official _letter from Gringotts confirms my request to take Luna No-Name and adopt her under my family, giving her the name Luna Granger. As I am granted this allowance, your grievances can be discussed _with_ _me_ and execution is no longer an option."

Jason snorted, "Adoption? You're a mudblood, the application has no merit!"

Hermione's eyes hardened, "But amongst pureblood's it would be allowed?"

"With certain concessions, I would consider it."

"Luna's not a pureblood by law anymore, so my adoption holds. House Granger is prepared to take the ridicule this would cause."

Clarkson's air of supremacy weakened, "Even so, what good does it to do you? My demands will still be met: you have no protection. If anything, I can demand retribution _from you_ as well."

Hermione didn't falter despite his lecherous gaze, "She is a daughter of the family name, a sister to me, the Head of House Granger."

Many of the purebloods laughed aloud at the idea. Only Draco and Pansy were thinking hard on the matter.

"While that may be the case," chuckled Clarkson, "it does nothing to"

"It does _everything_," growled Hermione. "By the House laws, all comings and goings associated with my name, _I_ am therefore a part of. By the laws held in agreement between the DeC and the Goblin Nation, Luna is my sister, second to me in House Granger. And by the pureblood regulations you love so much, you will not lay a finger on Luna Granger because she still carries the blood of Lovegood!"

The Hall went silent and Draco's eyes lit up in amusement while Pansy looked gobsmacked.

The calm demeanor on Jason had completely vanished, "You lie. Why would Lord Lovegood not cast her out of both House and magic? She is nothing now and her life is mine to take!"

Hermione let a small smile appear, "Your guess is as good as mine, however Lord Lovegood did not remove Luna from the family's magic so in this manner, the pureblood protection of the House still stands. This adoption releases her from that bond, _aiding_ Lord Lovegood in his disposal of Miss Granger. Furthermore, in recompense for taking on such a _burden_ to my House, all previous transgressions are nullified considering the adoption request was submitted _before_ your delegation and canceling of the original investigation."

Pansy watched Clarkson clench his fists and his eyes screamed murder. If he struck out at Luna or Hermione at this point, it would be enough to completely undo his desires. Poor sportsmanship is what it would be and he'd disgrace _his_ family for flying off the handle because of it. _'I have to give it to you, Granger. I didn't think you'd find a loop hole in a set of laws that are so rarely used by lesser bloods. Then again, maybe that's why.'_

Sideways adoptions, as the commoner would call them. Purebloods often 'traded' second or third sons back and forth between one another so as to keep them out of trouble. But the 'adoption' aspect was on paper only; by magic and reality it was like nothing had occurred at all. The circumstances surrounding Luna brought these laws into effect and combined with Lord Lovegood's oversight, lead to a very rare set of circumstances. Luna was completely without a family and with no hopes of obtaining one, however she was still a Lovegood by blood which meant blood magic would still protect her. For a pureblood House, this was a serious offense.

Hermione's solution offered an out that would be foolish for Lord Lovegood to ignore but it caused trouble with the Clarksons, or more specifically, their son. Jason appeared to debate something for a moment before his anger faded, replaced by an evil grin. Pansy didn't need to look in Hermione's direction to know she sported her own frown.

"You forget, mudblood," he replied with a heavy edge. "What you say may be true, but you are missing a requirement."

Pansy could hear the Gryffindor's hiss, "And what requirement would that be, Delegate Clarkson? I've triple checked everything from the official law books and requirements published by the DeC. Unless there's another tome that's being hidden from the public's eye, I am within my rights."

"It's simple," replied Clarkson. "You are making an attempt to adopt a former member of a Death Eater family and yes, you are within your rights. Or you would have been, had Lord Lovegood not been an IC member."

'_Tit for a tat'_ thought Pansy miserably. _'Purebloods get away with the adoptions because they support each other in the matter. Such a thing won't exist for the Grangers and as Jason notes, ICs are involved.'_

"I request that permission be given from Lord Lovegood in order for this _adoption_ to take place and if for some reason he was unable to do so, another Death Eater would have to support you. Tell me mudblood," chuckled Jason, "do you have such support?"

Draco shut his eyes and subtly shook his head, fighting off the pending headache. There were so many gotcha's and exceptions that it would make anyone's head spin. The fact that Hermione had navigated them to come this far was a miracle if not frightening. For the longest time, she sat underneath the radar, despite being known as Harry Potter's best friend. She'd be a target now, especially once word got out on how well she understood their world.

Hermione's gotcha' capitalized on Xeno's folly: only by blood rituals could someone be truly separated from the family's magic _or _the use of adoption rituals and judging from the letter Hermione received, Gringotts had already seen to that. The adoption magics could be performed without any outsider's permission: only those involved had to give consent. It was ludicrous for a pureblood to want this though and, given the 'hopscotch' mentality, no one bothered to create specific rules which allowed for Hermione's maneuver. Clarkson's gotcha' however, was in the written law _of the Inner Camber Members_.

There was no way Hermione could have known and fear flashed across her face. This in turn extinguished the remaining light in Luna's eyes.

"No? I didn't think so. Headmaster, please proceed."

Snape looked uncomfortable and appeared to debate something but gave in, "Mr. Clarkson's decree stands. Luna No-Name shall be executed immediately."

Clarkson smiled, "Up against the wall, No-Name."

Luna's lips trembled for half a second before she steeled her expression and went to stand where Clarkson had pointed. She glanced back to Hermione, whose face was white, and Luna offered her one last radiant smile. After she was in place, she turned around and faced her executioner.

"This will show you and everyone else why I am not to be trifled with. _Iugulatum_!"

"No!" cried Hermione and was about to stop throw her life away too by interfering when at the last second, someone beat her to it. The curse impacted a shield before both dissipated into the air.

Everyone was silent, stunned and unsure of what to do. Heads turned on pivots until all faced the castor.

Clarkson was seeing red, "What is the _meaning_ of this, Malfoy!"

Draco felt his arms quivering slightly and sweat was running down his face. He had a somewhat crazed look about him, although he wouldn't have known it.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

Something made him move, a feeling or maybe a desire. Whatever it was, he knew he couldn't let Luna die. Not like this, which meant there was only one other option to pursue. He lowered his wand and casually faced Jason.

"You neglected to ask the floor if anyone was willing to support the Grangers."

Clarkson's jaw actually dropped as did his wand and the sound of it clattering on the floor was music to Draco's ears. Sadly, the moment didn't last nearly as long as he had hoped and the spark of anger reentered the enemy's eyes.

"You are a fool for this, Malfoy."

He kept his cool, "So you say but let us remember where my actions have gotten me and where yours currently make you stand."

"I will have my revenge!"

"No, you won't. At least, not as you desire it."

Draco let his sneer fade. This wasn't over yet.

"Assuming your Father agrees, how then shall we proceed?"

"I personally support the Grangers and so stake my blood and status on it."

Everyone gasped.

"This allows my Father to remain neutral if he should choose. While I am confident in my decision, this will protect my history if for some reason things were to go sour."

Clarkson wasn't sputtering in anger, so at the least, Draco knew he had his attention.

"I also acknowledge that a wrongful action was committed against you, but as we purebloods know, your efforts are directly correlated to your rewards. Taking into consideration your recent _choices_ Delegate Clarkson, I think what happened was fair recompense on the part of Luna Granger."

The seventh year hissed, "And _my_ recompense, Mr. Malfoy? Should your ploy succeed I am left with nothing and will only benefit upon your failure. Am I to hope for so little?"

"I will support Granger's adoption and since the magics were already cast, it is merely a formal affair to complete the process at the DeC. For your trouble and the backlash this will no doubt cause, Miss Hermione Granger will enter the Gauntlet and face an opponent of your choosing."

Clarkson's eyes lit up again and Draco forced himself to stay calm. This was, unfortunately, not much of a solution but it would let him get away with saving Luna. The rest would fall on Hermione.

"What are the restrictions, Mr. Malfoy, for said opponent?"

Draco paused and said a silent pray to Mary, "There are no restrictions, Delegate Clarkson. I am trying to be fair, after all."

**XX**

The Scion of Malfoy stood tall, his shoulders square and unrelenting as Lord Malfoy paced back and forth in the gathering hall of their most Ancient and Noble house. Fortunately for Draco, Lucius was only mumbling under his breath so this emergency summons wasn't going to go over too poorly.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking, Draco?"

Or maybe not.

"An opportunity presented itself, Father. I trusted my instincts as they have gotten me this far and so I acted."

Lucius snorted, "An opportunity, you say? Do you not realize what you have placed into jeopardy? All your work, Draco! Every single effort of the past two years is on the line!"

The son shifted uncomfortably, "I am aware of this, Father."

"And yet you still support the Grangers?"

"Did I not receive thanks from Lord Lovegood?"

Lucius sighed and slowed his movements, "I can't understand why Xeno didn't cut her off completely, but regardless, what's done is done. Both Grangers owe you a life debt, assuming the one survives the Gauntlet."

Draco nodded, "Father, you read the transcripts of today's proceedings did you not?"

Lucius closed his eyes and sighed again to himself. He already knew where this was going.

"Yes my son, I did. I am not arguing against your points. They are valid, believe me. Your Mother, wise and caring as she is, expressed to me in private her admiration of that Hermione. I am woeful to agree that if she were born to better parents, she'd be a formidable force in our world."

"She still can be, hence my actions. Her adopted, although saddled with bouts of madness, is no less cunning. When the moment arose, I could not let them get away without some sort of branding."

Lucius chuckled and Draco relaxed, "Ever mindful of the future, eh Draco?"

"You taught me well, Father."

He laughed aloud at this and turned to face his son, "Indeed I have. Off with you then, go and do what you must. I will offer support where I can but realize this Draco: you are on your own. The more removed from this I am, the better it will look when you succeed."

Draco bowed, "Thank you for understanding, Father. Give Mother my love."

Lucius nodded and Draco disappeared, back to the castle. The moment he vanished, a woman came out from behind a stone pillar in the entrance hall.

"I worry about our son, Lucius."

"As do I, Narcissa. It seems we may have given him to heavy a burden to carry."

"Did our Lord say anything on the matter?"

Lucius looked tired, "No, but I'd wager it was part of the reasoning for the selection. The Mark should help in controlling the refuse although I will admit; it has served him well these past years. Up until now that is."

Narcissa wearily came over and wrapped her arms around her husband, "We did the right thing, my Love. It was necessary for our cause and one day, Draco will understand."

Lucius signed heavily and leaned into his wife's embrace, "I hope so, my dear. I hope so."

**XX**

_A/N: As always, thank you for spending some time to let me know what you think. I would also like to say that I hate laws. The more detailed you are, the easier it is to trap yourself. I'm going to stray away from them in the coming chapters. Also, a__s a reminder: this is Harry x Hermione, but how I ask, shall it come to be? I'm curious on your thoughts. Better question: do you think it /can/ come to be?_


	5. Déjà Vu

_A/N: Right. So, does anyone remember what's going on? Nope? Me neither. _

**Chapter 5: Déjà Vu**

Pansy Parkinson looked on casually as Draco and the indebted Grangers quietly left the Great Hall. It had been two weeks since his claim to them and the entire school was still a buzz. The Gauntlet was but a week away and the three of them had been busy at all hours of the day preparing.

She twisted her fork into the pasta dinner while turning her attention to those sitting close by.

"I still can't believe it," sighed Greg and Vince nodded along. "What could have possibly gotten into him?"

Pansy's eye twitched and she frowned at them, "He has his reasons, besides, when has Draco ever been wrong on his instincts before?"

The other two Slytherins glanced at one another, conceding her point and went back to eating although quietly, they still held their grievances. Pansy knew this and it irritated her further.

When Potter was still alive, she believed resolutely in Draco and followed him just as she did now. Her knowledge of their family's betrothal contracts wouldn't have changed anything and she thanked Merlin that Draco was at least interested or slowly gaining interest in her.

The problem was Draco _had_ been wrong before, many times in fact and on occasion he confided in her similar thoughts. There were things he did that confused her to no end and was so unlike the Draco of the past that she couldn't help but wonder what happened for him to become this way. It was the summer after Triwizard when everything started changing: the Dark Lord's rise to power and Draco's shift from the him of two years ago to the him of now. Other things changed too.

'_Mary, for example,' _she thought, while nipping at a piece of fresh garlic bread.

Mary and her adopted sister Julie were purchased not long after the Death Eaters took command of the Ministry. Draco was still coming into his own and being a young blooded male of a prestigious family got to him for a short while, or at least that's what Pansy thought at the time. It didn't surprise her that this had happened, purebloods of his age often took bed mates but what did surprise her was the change this bedding brought to him.

Draco fell in love with Mary.

It hurt at first, because once Pansy saw it there was no way to stop it and all she could do was watch as Draco gave his heart to this girl. On the other hand, she had never seen him so happy before either.

But then Mary was killed.

Her brows furrowed and she took a sip of wine. Pansy found it difficult to accept that her death was a simple matter of a rebel's actions. The Order of the Phoenix, while still active and well known, did not stoop to such tactics so her murder being a message didn't make sense. The Prophet and Quibbler wrote excellent articles on the matter and had she not known any better, Pansy would have believed them but Draco's confessions to her during his mourning put things in a rather interesting perspective. His relationship with the slave girl wasn't known to anyone, so for her to suddenly die stirred unpleasant thoughts.

She shook her head and brought herself back to the present; what happened in the past no longer mattered and the only reason she was thinking about it was because of the way it made her feel back then. This feeling, a mixture of uncertainty tinged with fear, was foreign to her. Pansy always held herself with an air of confidence even if the reality didn't match. It was the reason she had the respect she did and after all, she was a Slytherin.

However, she _did _feel fear and the uncertainty was back, courtesy of Draco's most recent actions. He was being odd again and sticking his neck out for a former enemy's allies. On one hand it didn't make sense with the Draco of the past, but on the other his political reasons were solid. She had to admit that the Grangers were a force to be reckoned with and being aligned with Draco made them all the more formidable.

Pansy sighed and took another sip of wine. Maybe she was thinking to deeply on this. She would just have to let the Gauntlet play itself out and see where things went. Hopefully all the preparations the three of them had been doing would pay off.

Clarkson's fighter was still an unknown and that too bothered her.

**XX**

"Move your feet," grunted Draco as Hermione danced around spell fire from Luna. A hex grazed her arm and left a burnt patch of skin its wake. "You're too stationary, move it Granger!"

Hermione growled as she ducked and rolled, dodging another volley of spells.

"Let me see you get out here then!"

Luna readied herself for another attack when Draco held up his hand, "Hold. That's enough for the moment. Get some water and we'll start again in five minutes."

Hermione wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and checked her scrape as she and Luna headed towards a table with various refreshments.

Draco glanced at them and then turned his attention to the dueling platform that the Room of Requirement had created for them. There were burnt marks from spells and several pockets of dense magic leftover from Hermione and Luna's sparring.

"Not bad," he mumbled to himself. "Not bloody bad at all, which means the rumors were true."

Hermione Granger was a bit of an enigma since Potter died and there were hushed whispers that even though her closest and most trusted friend was gone, she had stepped into his shoes to carry on his banner. That would have required intense training and if her efforts so far were any indication, she was _very _good.

He had been taking dueling lessons from various wizards, his father included, and that was the only reason why he was able to one up her in their earlier spars. It was clear she had received extensive teaching and any inquires on his part left a tight lipped witch as a result. Luna wasn't half bad either and it was likely that whoever taught Hermione probably did the same for Luna to some extent. The blonde wasn't quite as skilled as the brunet, but the two of them back to back would still be more than enough for most of the wizards and witches Draco knew.

He checked his watch, "Alright you two, back at it. We've got another two hours of this and then another round of etiquette before the night's out."

Hermione grunted and Luna said nothing as they got back into position.

"I've said this a hundred times before and I'll say it a hundred times more. Your performance in the Gauntlet will be a direct reflection of me. When the bell sounds, you show your opponent no mercy. I don't care if the Dark Lord himself appears before you: do not flinch, do not bow, do not show fear. Attack. Overwhelm. Destroy. That is your purpose; do you understand?"

"Yes," replied the two girls.

"Begin."

The spells began anew and this time Draco took a step back and sat down into a chair to watch their performance. The pep talk was equal parts warning and truth. If Hermione failed, it would signal the end of their lives and the end of his rising career. Draco had wondered more than once just what the hell he had been thinking to jump into this mess. The potential payoff though was massive and even Lucius commented as such.

"_While I can't say I completely support your actions, your decisiveness is worthy of Slytherin House. If your mudblood toys are as clever as you say, they might have a use after all."_

The praise ended there, sadly.

_Normally_, Draco would have had Hermione and Luna shadow him so he could observe their behavior and determine if they were worthy of his support. On top of that, he would have needed Lucius' approval before associating the two mudbloods with the Malfoy name but there was one exception that allowed him to get away with it.

He was a Selected, an individual to be marked as a fully fledged Death Eater and as such, he could branch out of his family's dealings and more or less, create his own family or enterprise or whatever happened to suit his fancy.

If Draco _really _wanted to, he could take both Grangers as mistresses, sell them as prostitutes or even marry one or both of them. He shivered at the idea and felt sick. He would admit, both had their attributes, but neither would give him anything of benefit. So for the last two weeks, Hermione and Luna followed his instructions on dueling exercises, pureblood behavior and the expectations their sponsoring would bring.

Hermione conjured several shields as Luna hit hard with a number of Bludgeoning hexes and cutting curses. Draco nodded in approval, noting that Luna had varied the frequencies, requiring a slightly different shield in order to counter the spells and Hermione performed flawlessly.

As they continued, Draco thought more on something that had begun to bother him this morning, ever since Pansy made mention of it in jest.

These past two weeks, where he and the two girls spent significantly more time together, wasn't all that bad. Pansy had jokingly congratulated him on the fact he seemed to be taking everything in stride, which made Draco realize that he had been doing just that. So much so, he may have even begun to trust them. They didn't have any life altering, friend bonding moments (he hoped they never did), but he noticed there was a feeling of ease whenever they were around. It felt familiar, somehow.

A house elf popped into the room, "Master Malfoy?"

Draco turned to look at it, "Yes, elf?"

Said creature produced a piece of parchment, "Miss Julie was asking to have this delivered, Sir."

Draco gave a curious look before snatching the note and opening it.

_There is something I must show you. It is urgent, please hurry._

He frowned as he folded it up, "Grangers, I need to run an errand. I'll be back in a bit and until then, keep this up."

Hermione and Luna waved him off without missing a beat. Draco meanwhile left the room and headed to the Headmaster's tower.

'_Strange,'_ he thought. _'What could have Julie so vexed that an elf had to deliver a message?'_

Most communications, including those considered 'urgent,' were always delivered via owl. To send a message using an elf wasn't considered wrong, it just wasn't common. Julie knew this, so why then?

"Phoenix," he said to the gargoyle statue and it let him up the stairs.

"Enter," said Snape after rapping on the door. "Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here at this hour?"

Draco bowed, "I wish to use your floo, Headmaster. I received a note from one our servants, requesting my assistance."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "If you feel a trip is necessary, the jar is on the mantel piece. You have one hour."

"Thank you, sir."

A few seconds later and Draco was stumbling out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor. It was getting late and the sun was just over the horizon and he was surprised to find the Manor empty and quiet.

_Very _quiet.

A shiver ran up his spine and he withdrew his wand. Something didn't feel right.

'_Where is everyone?'_

"Julie?" he called out and heard nothing in reply. Draco moved quickly, but cautiously through his home. No one was in the foyer, or the kitchens, his bedroom, the servant's quarters or the master's chambers.

"Julie?" he called out again, coming to stop back in the main gathering area.

No one was home.

'_Where else could I check? Ah, storage.'_

He traveled down a set of wooden stairs, into the cellars. The Malfoy's underground chambers were vast; wine cellars in the front and further down was a series of catacombs holding various heirlooms and barrels of liquor. Down further was a passage that connected to the dungeons.

"Julie?" he called again.

A voice whispered in the air "Draco…?"

His head snapped in the direction of the sound, "The dungeons?" He moved fast, his heart beating in tune with his footsteps. There was something on his mind, some presence. It was getting stronger the closer he got to the sound and he definitely did not like it. Draco quietly opened the door, his wand out and ready. Nothing seemed out of place as he crept inside but when the door opened fully, it exposed the far wall and the source of the sound.

"Morgana, _Julie_!"

She lay in a puddle of blood, a dagger stabbed through the center of her chest.

"Merlin," he croaked and moved to her.

"Draco," she whispered, her voice incredibly weak.

"I'm here, Julie. Hold on, I'll get a healer!"

"No, Draco."

He stopped and she struggled to reach for his hand. Draco kneeled down and took hers to hold it.

"Gods, Julie you're so cold." He turned his head, "Help!" he screamed. "Mother! Father! Help me!"

"No, Draco, _no_."

His eyes widened. Something in the way she said that made his blood turn cold.

"Julie, I will find who did this to you, I swear. I will make them pay!" Tears fell, first Mary, now Julie. Why?

"I see Mary."

He sobbed as the light faded from her eyes and with the last of her strength she moved her hand and pointed it to the cell she lie next to. He followed it and stared in shock at an open doorway connecting to a passage he didn't know existed. Draco tried to steady his breathing, brining his eyes back to her, but the light was already gone.

He forced away the sobs and gently closed her eyes before standing. He would tend to her properly in a moment. Right now, there was a duty to be fulfilled.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and a last minute thought had him shut and look the dungeon doors. Whoever had done this probably escaped through the passage. No use having an accomplice come up from behind him with the doors locked, only a Malfoy could open them. Feeling satisfied his retreat was safe and stifling one more cry, Draco ventured into the passage.

It was dark, but there was a small light in the distance. No other lights were lit to guide the way and the air was stale. He could hear a dripping sound, likely water coming in from somewhere. At the beginning of the passage, the walls were carved smooth with the foundation stones that supported Malfoy Manor, but the farther he traveled, the tunnel became less refined.

"What is this?" he whispered to himself and the light got brighter.

The entire time his heart was pounding. He'd be a sitting duck if someone came in front of him, worse if they were delusioned and he didn't pick up on it. Either way, he had to keep pressing forward. How long he traveled, he didn't know; it felt considerable but it was probably only minutes. To his surprise, the light grew stronger suddenly and he could see the far wall of a room up ahead. He could also see the source of the light, spread out on the far wall and glowingly ominously.

"Runes? Here? For what?"

He quickened his pace, casting silencing spells on his feet to mask his approach and then cursing himself for not thinking to do so earlier. A foul stench permeated the air the closer he got and the skin on the back of his neck began to crawl.

There was something evil in the room ahead.

With the entrance close, he flattened against the wall. Draco carefully peered around the corner but when he did, all sense of secrecy left him. A gasp was torn from his lungs and he stumbled into the room.

"What! How? _Merlin!_" All thought of honor and revenge left him. "Mother, Father!" Draco screamed, logic and reason turning to an all consuming horror.

Fast footsteps met his ears and he turned just in time to see his father burst from the darkness.

"Father…" he said weakly, voice cracking. "Father, what is this?"

Lucius glanced to where his son was pointing and held up his hands, "Draco, listen to me. Breath. You must, breath."

He did so, but it was labored and growing worse, "Answer me! What is this!?"

Draco wanted so badly to remove his eyes from the corner of this damned room, but he was fixated on it, unable to do so. Lucius came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder in support.

"Draco, look at me."

"Father, tell me."

"Draco."

"_Why_? For how _long_?"

"Son, _please._"

Draco managed to tear his gaze away and for the briefest of moments, felt his world shatter.

"_Obliviate."_

**XX**

_A/N: _

_Short chapter, yes, but enough to get things going again. I hope, or at the least step up the mystery. Until next time, my friends. _


	6. Hope

_A/N: We're getting close now; hold on for just a little while longer :)_

_Notes/Refresher:_

Coetu: _Death Eater government; congregation of Death Eater families that lay down the laws for Magical Britain_

_I would also recommend re-reading a small section in Chapter 3 that can be easily found if you search for "Books out, turn to page 457." The spell information is what I'd like to point out here. _

_Finally, first few lines are from the last chapter so as to get you back in the mood._

**Chapter 6: Hope**

"_Draco, look at me."_

"_Father, tell me."_

"_Draco."_

"_Why? For how long?"_

"_Son, please."_

_Draco managed to tear his gaze away and for the briefest of moments, felt his world shatter._

"_Obliviate."_

The world spun slowly, like he had been hit hard in the head and was just coming to. Dark images appeared in his conscious mind but he couldn't focus on them. He was wandering, unsure of where to go and something was cold.

Something was cold, but what was it?

A loud _snap_ focused the mind and by a combination of memories, a word was melded together for the sound.

_Twig_

From there, his world quickly sharpened and Draco came to understand that he was walking. It was dark out, hence the dark shapes and being night it was also cold. He blinked, rubbing his eyes but he still felt so out of focus.

'_The grounds? Why am I out here?'_

He stumbled up the path toward the main entrance, slowing as things started coming together. _'Something happened, but... I don't remember. Why?'_ he started to rub his forehead, a spot above his right eye. The action brought with it a sensation as if he was tracing over a scar and nearly yelped in surprise before feeling the area again only to find smooth, unblemished skin.

'_Come on Draco. Focus. What were you doing before?'_

Images flashed in front of his eyes of the Granger girls and their fighting; they were practicing.

"Right, okay," he mumbled. "What happened after?"

Nothing. It was a gray blank but then he felt something gnaw at his throat and Draco froze.

_Disgust. Rage. Fear._

And then a flash of a mangled corpse, or what looked like it except the body still functioned. But the face, the face is what stood out to him in all its horror and Draco's eyes opened wide.

"_Potter!"_

**XX**

"_Tollitis"_ shouted Luna and a purplish beam of light shot towards Hermione who adaptly dodged and fired back one of her own. Luna bowed gracefully, letting the dark spell soar just inches above her head before creating a shield which emitted a loud _gong_ at Hermione's assault.

This continued for many more minutes, both girls ignoring the sting of their muscles or the sweat running down their heads. Hermione was to fight in the Gauntlet soon and to show weakness of any kind, even a hesitance to use Dark spells, would mark the end for her. They'd risked too much, lost too much to not give everything they had.

Hermione and Luna duelled to a stand still, each of them a move away from a fatal strike and they smiled to one another, lowering their wands.

"That was excellent, Hermione!" Luna cheered. "Keep that up and it won't matter who Clarkson sends to do his fighting."

"Thank you, Luna, and you've improved greatly yourself."

As they each caught their breath, Hermione cast a _Tempus_ spell and frowned, "Do you remember when Draco left? I would have expected him back by now."

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and said man practically ran inside, flinging the door closed behind him.

"Draco, what's..." and her mouth hung open as the Room restructured the door to Draco's silent wishes. It became an iron gate, latched with so many locks, counting them would have been a chore. Six massive chains appeared, barring entry further and Draco was stumbling away from the door, his back to them.

"Draco, are you alright?"

He whipped around, his wand out and pointed straight at them. It glowed, showering sparks in their direction and already the two fighters had shields up and waiting. Draco paused, his eyes wide and darting back and forth between them before he started to relax.

"What the hell!?" screamed Hermione, eyes ablaze. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Potter's alive."

Hermione's blood ran cold and the flush of exertion left Luna's cheeks, their faces turning a pasty white color. The elder Granger stumbled back as if struck and took several seconds to control herself, "That's... that's not funny, Malfoy."

Draco seemed to come back to his senses, "Wait. Just, give me a minute, but I swear this to you Hermione." The emotion in his voice did little to calm her. "_I saw him._" Draco took a step forward and then groaned, grasping his head and letting out a hiss.

Luna requested a long couch and the Room produced it, which she quickly came forward to and helped ease Draco down. Between the three of them, she remained the most lucid. "Hermione, runs some diagnostics on him. Whatever's happened, it's shaken him terribly."

The brown haired witch started to wave her wand above the young man, moving from spell to spell quickly and silently. After several long moments of examining the results, Hermione shook her head. "I'm no healer, but he's not showing any signs of any ailments, physical or magical."

"I was," he said, his voice shaky. "I think I was _Obliviated._"

Hermione halted in place as the reality of the situation hit her.

Draco, son of one of the most prominent Death Eater families in all of Britain and a _Selected_ to boot was just assaulted and possibly erased of his memories. On top of that was the claim that Harry, her Harry, was still alive. She closed her eyes temporarily and took a deep mental breath. _'Deal with the present first,_' she chanted knowing that to awaken a fool's hope so soon would also be to strengthen the curse that was Harry's death. She may have wanted him back more than anyone, but she wasn't about to believe the words of a rambling man who was supposedly just _Obliviated_, no matter his status.

"Draco," she finally said. "I'm going to use several spells to see if your memory has been tampered with. Will you allow me to do so?"

That he agreed without any hesitation at all made her frown, "Alright. This will put you to sleep but if I find anything, I'll wake you."

He nodded, "I trust you Hermione."

Luna stepped forward immediately, noticing her friend freeze up again. "I'll be performing the check Draco, Hermione is a little strained. Are you okay with this?"

"I trust you just as much, Luna."

She didn't react as Hermione had and nodded in acceptance. With her wand raised and pointed to his head she chanted, "_Mentalis Reprehendo._"

Hermione however, just collapsed into a chair that materialized underneath her.

What was going on? The words, the way his eyes sparkled, the bloody _tone_ he used screamed to her of memories from the past. Tears pooled in her eyes and she viciously wiped them away. He looked, hell he _sounded_ just like...

'_Potter is alive.'_

Hermione choked back a sob while at the same time shivering with intense fear. Coincidence was not just a plaything of Fate and she had come to find far too often that truth was masked by the simplest of lies.

'_What did Draco see that turned him into this? Who attacked him?'_ Hundreds of questions flew at her from all directions, but she purposely held back her inquisitive mind and refocused on the present. It was a good thing Luna stepped when she did. Hermione may have been a practiced Occlumens and a decent Legilimens, but even the slightest lapse of concentration could have far reaching effects.

An uncertain amount of time passed before Luna exhaled slowly and let down her wand. Hermione got up and rushed to her friend, helping to steady her from such a draining activity.

Luna's eyes were guarded, "Hermione. We're going to need the efforts of a Sage Legilimens, maybe even higher."

She sputtered, "There's less than a handful of such people left in this country and most of them are Death Eaters."

Luna looked to her and Hermione nearly gasped at the emotion she saw in the girl's eyes. "There's clear evidence of a recent _Obliviation_ and it was done in haste. There's a sliver of memory that Draco's mind refuses to let me see but I did catch a glimpse and I think... Maybe..."

There was no stopping it now. Hermione had tried for the last several minutes to not allow herself the pleasure, but hope would deny her no longer.

"Harry's alive?"

Luna immediately launched herself into Hermione and the two girls collapsed in tears over the prospect. Each of them had clung to the hope that Harry might still be alive and after two years, finally, there was something to go on. Tiny though it was, a spec was all they needed. As they calmed, Luna wiped her eyes, "There's more, sadly." Hermione hiccuped while clearing her own vision and motioned for the blonde to continue. "Remember all the odd little things about Draco that have occurred over the years?"

"Yeah. His shift in priorities, I suppose one would say. I never told anyone this, but I overheard Pansy speaking to him about it one day. I didn't catch Draco's reactions but I figured nothing came of it. Why?"

Luna looked sadly at Draco, "I don't think this was the first time he's been _Obliviated _but it was the most rushed. His mind is fragmented and there's something else going on that I don't understand and can't really explain. All I get is this feeling of wrongness."

Hermione let out a silent curse, "So that's why we need a Sage."

"We should take Draco to see him. It's worth the risk, don't you think?"

Hermione's lips drew into a thin line, "And chance blowing our cover?"

A rare sight settled in front of the Gryffindor: an angry Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Two years ago you would have jumped out of your knickers and paraded around the Great Hall if that's what it took to get Harry back!" Hermione had the decency to blush. "What in Merlin's name is holding you back now?"

Luna held her gaze firmly on her friend for a few seconds more before said friend smiled. As Hermione shook her head, she took the steps necessary to wrap Luna in a hug and gently kissed her forehead.

"Oh Luna, what would I do without you? You know I want Harry back; more than anything. But this could very easily be a trap to get us to expose ourselves. After everything that's happened these past few weeks, it's possible the Resistance has been found out."

Luna deflated with a pout but stubbornly held on. "If this was a trap, we'd be dead by now. Besides, this is _Draco Malfoy_ who was attacked, not us. To strike at the left hand of Voldemort is to call forth his wand in vengeance."

Hermione bit her lip for Luna made a fair point. This seemed like a very strange way in which to attach them. There were numerous other means available to spiteful Death Eaters to make a good show of them; case in point was the Gauntlet just around the corner.

'_Why not wait?'_ thought Hermione. _'The Gauntlet would have been a perfect time to attack us and make it look like an accident. So why...?'_

"Maybe you're right, Luna. Whatever happened to Draco wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't say where he was going, did he?"

"No, but it looked like one of his House Elves that delivered the summons."

"Imposter or cloaking?"

"Not likely," said Luna. "House Elves, apart from Hogwarts Elves, are the only ones able to pass through the wards of the castle at will."

Hermione's mind whirred, "A family affair then. If Lucius did this to his own son..."

Luna shivered, "What could they possibly have to gain? If that's what really happened and it's found out? There's the end of the entire family, not to mention the shakeup in leadership. Voldemort will have no choice but to scuttle his most trusted!"

Hermione started pacing, rapidly thinking up a plan. "Alright, okay. So, if we leave tonight then we'll never be able to return here. The Gauntlet is a week away and to disappear will look like a kidnaping along with running, to say the least. The purebloods will no doubt use this to their advantage and pass laws on the lesser bloods."

"But how does that compare to what a father did to his son? The reason alone will be a massive blow to the Death Eaters."

Hermione was torn. Run and find out what Draco knew, or stay and protect hundreds from the purebloods and their laws? It would have been an easy decision but there was another factor to consider.

_Harry_

A gentle hand laid itself on her shoulder and Hermione looked sadly to her, "You already know what to do. Others will suffer initially, yes. Some may even die, but Hermione... Their time is already set so long as Voldemort is still in power."

And Luna was right. It _was_ only a matter of time.

The blonde smiled as she watched the resolve build itself into an inferno within Hermione's eyes.

"Let's go see the Headmaster."

**X**

A knock sounded on the door and Severus Snape sighed while putting down his parchment. He may have been grateful for the distraction away from progress reports and financial calculations but it was rather late in the day. Curfew was not five minutes from now, so he'd have to escort whoever stood outside his door back to where they came from.

_That _he took issue with.

"Enter," he said curtly, his frown deepening as Hermione and Luna Granger stepped inside.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger," he acknowledged them both. "What brings you here so late in the day?"

"Phoenix."

Severus froze, his features betraying no hint of emotion. A sharp flick of his wand and the door latched itself and the girls felt privacy wards exert themselves over the office.

"Fawkes," he replied and they all felt the magic surrounding the password activate. "You endanger much Hermione, to make such a call here."

The girl in question withdrew a pencil from the pack she carried and after placing it on a chair she pulled out her wand, "There is much to be risked, Severus." The pencil shimmered before enlarging and taking the form of Draco Malfoy.

Severus' lack of reaction was a testament to the horrors he'd seen.

"I'm almost afraid of the explanation you're about to give."

"We believe Draco was attacked, not twenty minutes ago. He shows signs of _Obliviation _and his mind is fragmented."

This got a reaction, "Are you certain?" he pressed. Both girls nodded and Severus hissed, slashing his wand and the wards strengthened. He sighed and gestured for them to sit as he covered his face with both hands. "The implications of this are staggering. Draco came here several hours ago, looking to floo home. He said there was a matter to attend to."

The girls looked at one another before Luna spoke, "We surmised as much but were hopeful for another explanation. Seeing as we no longer have one it looks like we really do have to leave."

"Judging from your cargo, I assume you'll be taking Draco with you?"

Hermione nodded, "We're going to seek help. Hopefully the person I have in mind will be able to do so." Her expression softened, "I'd love to tell you who, better still take you with us."

In a rare display, Severus smiled warmly at the two. "It gives me strength to hear such things, but I must remain. You know what we signed up for when we made the Oath and the less you tell me, the less I will be forced to reveal, should it come to that."

Hermione sighed and the two girls stood, but Luna quickly went around and hugged the Headmaster before he could say otherwise.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for trying to stall my torture and death. You risked too much in doing so."

Severus chuckled, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained and it was worth every effort. I wish you well, the both of you." His face hardened again, "Go quickly; by any means you have which will draw the least amount of attention."

They turned to go, "Good luck to you, Headmaster."

"Same to you, Grangers." and the door shut.

Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and sat back in his chair. In a moment, the spell cast by their greeting would end and his memories of the event would be permanently sealed, undetectable by even the most skilled of Legilimens. He felt tendrils of magic start to seep into his mind and he smiled one last time at the spot the two girls once stood.

"Good luck indeed," and Severus knew no more of the Grangers escape.

**XX**

Luna strained her neck to look up and through the invisibility cloak to the peak of the tall dark tower they stood in front of. "This has got to be the most uncomfortable place I've ever been," she said and shivered as she followed Hermione inside.

"Agreed. Hopefully, there are no patrols here today."

The prison of Gellert Grindelwald, Nurmengard, was occasionally visited by Death Eater guards. On Hermione's last visit, there had been no resistance to speak of, making the climb to see the tower's lonely occupant easy. This time however, they immediately ran into a squadron on the second floor. They quietly sidestepped and tiptoed their way through the guards, progressing further up the tower.

Thanks to a silencing spell on their shoes and a specially crafted variant on the cloak, they could speak freely without worry of being heard.

"I don't like this," said Hermione as they made their way up a flight of stairs. "There were more guards behind us then I've seen in all of the past year of coming here."

"Maybe something is going on?" offered Luna and together they sidestepped a lone guard coming down the stairs. The next fourteen floors were spent doing the same dodging and careful maneuvering as the number of guards increased the further they got to the top.

On the second to last level before the peak, Hermione felt the hair on the back of her head stand up and she ushered Luna over to a corner and they stood huddled together. Several tense seconds went by when the door at the far end leading to the final set of stairs, opened wide. Even though the cloak was silenced, Hermione still held a hand over Luna's mouth to stem her scream while she barely held onto her own.

Voldemort glided through the dark opening, his red eyes piercing and deadly.

"I grow tired of this, Gellert," the Dark Lord hissed and his second in command appeared behind him.

"Only a bit of fun, My Lord, and I know that isn't true. You wouldn't have accompanied me otherwise."

Voldemort snorted and a smirk tilted his lips upward, "Perhaps. It is a shame though; I was hoping he'd be more forthcoming to some of the secrets of the castle. Severus is doing well and I was hoping to reward him for his troubles."

"Speaking of, did you receive my missive regarding the Gauntlet?"

The two Dark Wizards drew close and Hermione could feel Luna shivering against her.

The Dark Lord chuckled deeply, "I did and I give you permission. One Granger is troubling enough to keep track of but now that there's two, I do believe it's time to whittle away the last of Potter's supporters."

The two wizards passed through the door and it shut softly behind them.

"To see her work through our laws so fluently also concerns me. We do not need a" and the voices grew distant enough to no longer be discernible. Hermione and Luna stood frozen in place, not daring to move. After what seemed like hours, Luna let out a breath that sounded like a scream.

"Merlin, no one's seen him in months!"

Hermione shook herself of the remaining fear and guided Luna forward, "Come on. We need to make sure he's alright."

The two girls hastily made their way up the last set of stairs to the the top of the tower. Hermione went first, silently edging the final door open while Luna mumbled spells behind her to ensure no one else was inside. After confirming they were alright, Luna dashed back down the stairs and laid layer upon layer of warning charms that would give them ample time to prepare for any unwanted guests.

Hermione meanwhile looked on sadly at the old man who lie on the floor. His shivering and soft moans made it obvious he was suffering from recent Cruciatus exposure.

Albus Dumbledore had seen far better days. Captured shortly after the Ministry fell, most believed him to be dead. After conquering her dark depression of Harry's supposed destruction, Hermione started to wonder. Rumor had spread that Voldemort acquired Grindelwald as a second in command. Armed with nothing more than a hunch and a supreme amount of courage (or stupidity), Hermione travelled to the lonely tower on her own accord and discovered Albus inside.

She wanted to free him immediately, but Albus smiled sadly with a slow shake of his head.

'_Hermione, my dear, you do this old man proud. However, these spells were cast originally by my own hand. Gellert was going to kill me but changed his mind at the last second, thinking it would be a far greater irony to do to me what I did to him.'_

Hermione also found out that Gellert visited from time to time, gloating on the fall of Magical Britain but his favorite topic was almost always that of Harry Potter's death. She shook herself free from Albus' retelling of Gellert's stories and raised her wand. While Luna was busy guarding their backs, she carefully prodded the spells of the cell.

Although Albus had said that the work was originally his, Hermione couldn't help but get a strange vibe from them. It was one of the reasons she took up warding with such a fervor. Usually, containment arrays were sustained by the ambient magic of their location and if they were especially complex, a notification index would alert the castor of their breeching. This set of runes however, had no such alert. Stranger still the power grid for the system, while partly pulling from the magics of the tower, was also being fed by another significant source. Gellert had gone to great pains to hide whatever this object was because there were numerous proxy arrays to divert a ward breaker's attention.

Hermione sighed to herself as the door opened and closed behind her, signaling Luna had finished.

"Still can't figure it out?"

She smiled ruefully back at her, "Sadly, no. This would take a Master Warder's touch and I simply do not have the experience."

"Do not doubt yourself, Hermione," came the raspy voice of Albus. "You have come very far in a short amount of time. You as well, Luna. For all the darkness in our world, you two give me the greatest hope."

Both girls smiled at him, as he managed to stand. Let no wizard say, Albus Dumbledore was any less powerful with age. A lesser man would have been on the ground for days.

"You came at a most inopportune time, young Grangers," he said while returning their smiles, if only briefly. "For all their quirks, Tom and Gellert share one in common; they are far too prideful when they think they hold all the cards. I am kept well up to date of Magical Britain's predicaments and I must say, I am quite troubled by recent events." Albus sighed, "Tom, as you know, has been off the radar for some time now. So it would seem, he's planning on striking at the ICW which would shake up control over Europe, giving him a chance to take it. From there, he'd move West and once the United States is conquered, there would be few collective powers left to pose any threat to him."

"What about China, or Australia?" questioned Luna. "They have massive communities, similar to our own."

"Alas, it would seem fear has gotten the best of them. They have already pledged their allegiance to Tom."

The girls were pensive for a time, wondering how Voldemort might be stopped but the feeling of dread was broken by Albus' soft chuckles.

"Surely you didn't come here to listen to an old man speak of doom and gloom." His gaze grew thoughtful, "Why have you risked yourselves in this manner? One of you I can understand, but two?"

They shared a glance before Luna reached into the backpack Hermione was carrying and withdrew a small pencil. Hermione meanwhile conjured a small cot and Luna placed the pencil on it.

Albus was genuinely concerned for their presence, but for the time being, he was more intrigued by their actions. War had done terrible things to these two and to see their movements so well synchronized made him wonder if perhaps a bond was forming on top of Hermione's efforts to save the younger blonde. All of his random thoughts screeched to a halt however as the pencil suddenly rippled, grew and became a young man.

"Morgana!" he cursed. "Why?"

"Luna confirmed that he's been _Obliviated_, Albus. Multiple times in fact."

He paused, "That leaves a very small number of possible castors."

"And we think he came to us shortly after another attack except this time, he was mumbling about Harry."

Albus' mouth actually opened in stunned silence. So focused were the occupants of the room, no one noticed the magic in the cell fluctuate and weaken.

"I see," said Albus. "So that explains why you are here. What did Severus have to say?"

"Little; He did not dive into Draco's mind due to his position." answered Luna, as Albus nodded along in understanding. "He did however narrow the possibilities of who attacked him. Draco went home to deal with something and went through the Headmasters office to do so. For what and why, we do not know."

Albus took a deep breath, "This changes everything. You will be labeled as traitors as I'm sure you know and the Coetu will send their greatest agents to deal with you."

Hermione took a step forward, "If Harry is truly alive, then everything that's happened can be undone. I'll gladly take that risk, if only for Harry's sake." Luna stepped forward too, silently repeating the same declaration.

For the first time in a long while, Albus felt a sense of purpose returning. A grin took to him and he waved his hand in Draco's direction, silently _Enervating_ the young man. Merlin allow it, if Harry was still alive, then _everything_ truly did change.

Draco sputtered as he came to, "What did you find, Luna? Wha... Where am I?"

"The highest dungeon of the tower that is known as Nurmengard, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned towards Albus and regarded him for several moments. The young heir did not show his surprise at being out of Hogwarts or for Albus' presence. "I know I should be stunned that you are still alive. We've been told you were executed."

"But you are not surprised," said the old wizard, "because there are thoughts and emotions that are not your own, living inside."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Only if you permit me."

Draco felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders.

"We don't know what's going on, but regardless Draco, we will help you if we can."

Luna's words struck him and he felt an immeasurable gratitude for the two witches. That he felt this, Draco suddenly turned angry.

'_Why... why, why, why!?'_ he raged. These people were the enemy; the aggressors towards his mother and father, their Lord. Why did he care for them? Why did he trust them so thoroughly? They were the exact opposite of who and what he stood for!

Why, _how_ did he come to _love_ them?

Draco looked back at Albus, knowing full well why he was brought here. There was only one Mage that the young heir trusted at this point and even if those thoughts and feelings weren't his own, there was one thing Draco would openly admit about them.

They had yet to steer him wrong.

"Dive deep, Albus," Draco hissed. "I want to know _everything_."

_A/N:_

_Yup. Cliffy. :D_

_I will also say this; seems like the story is heading in the direction of a H/H/L relationship. You're welcome to voice your thoughts on the matter. _


	7. How It All Began

_A/N: Big thanks to everyone for the reviews, I enjoyed reading your thoughts/comments. Some have asked to be warned about the pairing, should it go one way or another. From here, it certainly looks like this will become 'Lunar Harmony' (thank you Man of the Constant Sorrow, I quite like that term) but if that truly comes to pass, I do not know. That's an aspect of the 'write as you go' technique I enjoy; you never know where the story might take you._

_If this is something you cannot stand, then perhaps you may wish to depart and know you have my sincerest thanks for staying so long. _

_Forewarning: some nasties in this chapter and rightly so; after all, this is_

**Chapter 7: How It All Began**

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly through the white haze that was Draco's mind, memories flitting past his eyes at a rapid pace. All minds were, surprisingly, very similar when it came to moving through memories. Societies, whole cultures even, devoted incredible amounts of time and energy just to isolate and ridicule those who were labeled as 'different.' Yet the truth was, there were more similarities than differences between any two individuals.

The elder wizard wasn't surprised when he started his journey, watching as the life of Draco rewound. As Luna had said, there were obvious markings of an _Obliviation_ done in haste. Properly executed, the memories replaced would seamlessly stitch into those that were true memories. If the Legilimens was talented enough, the discrepancies would be minimal but if he or she were _exceptionally_ good, one one would be able to distinguish truth from lies.

In Draco's case, there was something different at work. The memories were well placed, a mark of an expert but something else had caused the desynchronization that all Legilimens strive to prevent. Albus frowned as he watched another moment in Draco's life, this one from a year or so ago, flicker and twitch before rushing past like all the others. Luna had described a sense of 'wrongness' while traversing Draco's mind and Albus could clearly see what she was referring to.

Most of the memories were rooted in deep and supported by the experience and emotion that Draco felt during their occurrence. Yet some memories seemed to be 'floating' in between the others. Not completely synced with his being but not forged by Legilimency either. It was very strange and when Albus tried to view one of these memories, it was like watching a motion picture through a distorted lense. You could get a sense of what was going on, but the perspective was all wrong.

The recently altered memory, the one that was done in haste and exposed Draco's suffering, showed the same symptoms. Bits and pieces could be discerned from it, such as a particular smell to the air and a darkness that permeated all feeling, but beyond that it was oddly distorted. If Hermione and Luna's words were true, that Draco had fundamentally changed two years ago, then Albus believed he should find something to reflect that. Be that from a true experience or one forced upon him by another's magic, Albus did not know. Instead of sorting through them all one by one to identify those which were altered, as a typical Legilimens would do, Albus knew he'd have to find the Apex Memory. It was this moment in time that ultimately set Draco onto the path that led him to today.

In other words, the beginning; Albus had to find where all this began.

Several more hundred memories flew by and then Albus slowed them and stopped. The frown he wore deepened when he noticed this memory was at the tail end of the Third Task. It appeared to be shortly before the Dark Mark made its appearance above the castle and if this were the case, Albus' work just got a lot harder.

'_I neither saw nor felt anything that indicated an outside influence; this is likely a Master's doing. I'll need to examine the memories closer in order to find a discrepancy.'_

The white haze dispersed and a memory took form all around him.

_Day of the 3rd Task, 30 minutes after Harry Potter's Disappearance_

The students were all starting to get antsy as no one had yet to offer an explanation for the delay in the Task's ending. Draco was sitting in the stands, next to Crabbe and Goyle and by their expressions, all three boys were incredibly bored.

"What the hell is taking Potter so long? Is he so stupid that he can't get out of the maze?"

Albus smiled sadly, seeing the hatred Draco had for Harry back then. Goyle was about to offer some sort of remark when a _BANG_ rang out over the stands and the four of them all turned to look up. The Dark Mark had finally appeared and people started to scream. The two body guards looked fearful, but Draco was grinning with glee.

"Finally! Some good news!"

More screams erupted from all around as the body of Cedric Diggory flickered onto the screens that showed the events of the Tournament. Albus cringed at the sight, recalling his own reaction to the mutilations. Tom had spared the boy no quarter and to add insult to injury, broke him further before sending the remains back. The three boys looked properly horror stricken and some part of Albus felt relieved, although the situation was still terrible. At the very least, in their reactions the young Death Eaters were still human.

The memory picked up speed now, moving faster than normal time and Albus followed Draco as all the students went back into the castle and then were eventually dismissed. For the next several minutes, he watched hours and days pass by quickly as Draco returned home and the chaos of Tom's ascension came and went.

Albus was relatively surprised to see how the Malfoy family fared during the transition. Draco had been kept in the Manor almost constantly and was sheltered from the death and destruction going on in the world. This too gave Albus pause; again, another example at how the Death Eaters or in this case, perhaps the Malfoys, were still human. Narcissa and Lucius did what they could to keep their son out of the direct line of fire. While this by no means excused their horrendous actions, it added more fuel to the fire which occasional burned in Albus' mind.

'_How could human beings be so cruel and yet so loving?'_

He watched as Draco was given tutors, watched as he was drilled through lessons during the summer after the Tournament. The mundane life at the Manor passed without incident and before Albus realized it, Draco was on the train going back to Hogwarts. At this point, Albus stopped time's progression and thought for a moment.

'_There are no disturbances that I could see or that my magic detected. Perhaps I'll need to'_ and his musings stopped. He watched in surprise as a being slowly materialized in front of him. The closest word to describe this creature was a ghostly image, that of a young man or so it seemed, as there was nothing more than an outline to go on. No features or magical signature to speak of, but here it was, standing just feet in front of Albus in a frozen memory.

"Who are you?" he asked but the ghost did not make any sound or movement. Albus felt as if he was being sized up, like the ghost was trying to determine the purpose of his existence. All of a sudden, it started advancing but Albus could detect no ill will from it. His magic did not buzz in warning, instead it sat calm in his veins, even as the ghost walked right through him. On instinct, the old wizard turned and followed. He watched in fascination as time began moving backwards without his command, back to a point during the summer. The more the ghost walked the more memories were rewound until finally they stood in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

Albus puzzled at the image; he had already seen this memory and watched as Draco silently came down the stairs to retrieve a box of unknown contents. Given the location, Albus surmised it contained the items of those who were once detained here. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Pure-bloods to occasionally sell such things in Knockturn for a little extra goblin coin.

The memory replayed, just as it had before but this time as Draco started climbing the stairs with his cargo, the ghost raised its hand and the memory rewound to the point where Draco first came down. Several more times the memory played to a point before repeating and as the ghostly image faded after a dozen or so replays, Albus realized what was happening.

_Something _was wrong within this room. He began to pay attention to every detail as the memory continuously looped. Twenty times, thirty, forty, sixty, one-hundred replays and he could still not find what the ghost was trying to show him.

"What am I trying to see?" he asked himself, frustration starting to creep into his voice. He watched again and again as Draco performed the exact same actions with no obvious alterations. The room reset itself to the exact same way as it was before and the replaying was starting to get on Albus' nerves. He stopped himself, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Relax. Frustration will be of no use to you here. Look underneath the underneath; clearly you are dealing with a talent unlike any other.'_

Having calmed himself, he opened his eyes and again set to the task of finding the fault. Another thirty or so replays went by and he was once again feeling frustrated by failure when something caught the corner of his eye. He moved towards the last empty cell in the row, watching carefully for anything out of place.

The memory replayed.

"There!" he shouted, seeing something shift on the wall in the back of the cell. He drew close and watched it like a hawk and each time the memory reset, there was an incredibly small shimmer; the effect creating an outline to a door. "Truly a mastery of skill," he awed. "I wonder if this was Tom's work? I can think of no one else who could possibly.." and he trailed off as his magic suddenly hummed. The ghost had reappeared and was now standing behind him. The old wizard darted out of the way as the specter slowly moved towards the flickering door.

Albus looked around and noticed that the memory was looping quickly, taking only seconds to playback before starting again. The flickering outline became more pronounced as a result and when the ghost touched it, the outline flashed a brilliant light and the memory started to collapse. Albus' eyes darted everywhere, watching as stones fell from the ceiling and objects lifted up off the floor and floated randomly in space. Never before had he seen such a thing, all the while the image of Draco continued to move about as he had before, oblivious to the decaying world.

A great pressure started to build and he realized that this was it. _'This is the moment where everything was changed! Merlin, who did this and why?'_

The door flashed once more before the world around him turned to white and Albus was temporarily blinded. Eyes shut tight, he didn't open them again until he heard the footsteps of Draco descending the staircase like so many times before. Except this time, the memory was different.

"I don't understand why Mother wanted me to fetch these things," he grumbled. "They've been down here for ages, why take a sudden interest in selling them at Knockturn? It's not like we need the money."

Draco walked over to pick up the box except this time before touching it, he stopped and stared in shock. Albus blinked for a moment as the gaze was directed at him, but he quickly turned and understood why Draco was so stunned. There was a passageway where the outline used to be.

"What is this?" he asked the air. "Father never mentioned a passageway in the dungeons."

Albus' eyes widened when he felt an invisible spell shoot through him and hit the unsuspecting Draco.

'_Compulsion!'_

Draco shook his head and squinted, then started walking forward and into the tunnel. Albus followed, glancing behind every so often to see if maybe the mysterious ghost was with him but he was never there. The air grew foul and Albus wasn't sure how much time had actually passed before he started to see the glowing runes at the end of the hallway. This sense of darkness, the feel of the air, it matched what he felt within the damaged memory that Draco recently experienced.

Albus knew he was getting close and waited patiently as Draco made his way towards the lighted room. He could see the young man start to slow and become skittish as he neared the entrance. Draco glanced to the right inside the chamber and saw nothing of interest, at least that Albus could tell but upon looking to the left, the memory suddenly went black. The old wizard blinked, confused at first but then he understood. Taking a few steps forward, he stood roughly behind where the image of Draco had been. For the entire memory to go black like this meant Draco had been stunned and his conscious mind knew no more of what happened.

The boy's magic however...

"Draco," spoke Albus to the darkness. "I know you cannot hear me, but your magic can. Please, I mean you no harm. I told you that it was you who must let me see and now is that time. Show me what has happened to you and I will do whatever it is I can to see it made right."

He stood quietly, hoping that his words would reach Draco's core and that they would be accepted. Albus smiled sadly then, when the blackness started to lift and be replaced by what had happened after Draco was stunned. While the mind may not know, a wizard's magic never forgot.

Once the room came back into focus, Albus paused for a moment at the entrance. He braced himself, knowing that whatever was beyond the corner was a version of the memory Draco had recently seen. It might be two years old, but evil things rarely change.

He took a step forward and turned, gaze unyielding. Draco's magic stepped in and the memory started anew.

"Will our son live, my Lord?"

"It is my sincerest wish, Narcissa," he replied. "You and Lucius are doing me a great service."

Said man stepped out from behind Voldemort and levitated his son, "It is our pleasure, my liege. Shall we begin?" Lucius moved Draco's prone form to a table closer to the back wall and it was here, as Narcissa and Voldemort moved to surround the table that the memory slowed.

And Albus knew exactly why; no detail was to be missed, no truth unfound.

On the far wall, hung Harry Potter, _infused_ into the brick as magic leapt from his body and into the many runes which surrounded him. Iron chains crusted in blood were sunk into his limbs, steam hissing from the blood that boiled off the chains. Even with Albus' moment of preparation, nothing could have strengthened him for this.

Runic torture.

In some perverse manner, Harry's form moved in real time while the rest of the memory was slowed. His body, shirtless and pants torn to shreds, twitched and spasmed as the magic was forcibly taken from him. Deep cuts on his chest showed that the taunting was more than just magical and judging from the wounds, it had not been an easy time. The gash where his scar used to be was particularly disturbing.

"It's such a shame the boy simply can't be killed."

"Pity and yet not, Lucius. The prophecy restores him just as it would me."

Albus' eyes widened as the Malfoys chuckled.

"It was dumb luck that killed, Peter. Who knew that the Killing Curse would ricochet off these walls and hit him in the back?"

'_A fitting end,'_ thought Albus darkly.

"Regardless," continued Voldemort although he was obviously amused. "The test proved useful. Potter cannot be killed so long as the aggressor is not myself hence why I tasked you with binding him, Lucius. Likewise, neither can I be harmed so to assure my immortality, what better way than to make the boy a trophy?"

"Allow me, my husband" said Narcissa as she withdrew her wand. "I know Draco best, it should be me to do this so as to keep the damage minimal."

Lucius lowered his wand away from Draco's head, "Very true my dear," and he stepped back. "Make the necessary revisions, I will implant the rest."

Narcissa began a long and complicated string of spells, old and Dark enough that even Albus did not recognize them but he knew they were a terrible thing. The memory started to swim and blur, a testament to how terrible the burden was to Draco's core.

"You won't win."

The voice was soft but incredibly firm. Albus looked aghast at Harry whose eyes glowed green in rage at the wizards and witch before him.

Lucius sneered while Voldemort snarled and withdrew his wand. With a gentle _tap tap_ on the wall, the runes sprang to life and Harry screamed. The chains danced, pulling in and out of his body and magic rippled across the room, a great surge being torn from deep within Harry's core.

As soon as it ended, Harry fell limp but remained conscious.

"Do you think this will work, my Lord?"

Voldemort stared angrily at his captive, "I am forced to admit. His will is strong." The Dark Lord glided over to the young man and Harry, Merlin bless his soul, glared defiantly back. The tip of Voldemort's wand was brought to bear underneath the chin and he spoke so only Harry could hear, "But that secret, Harry Potter, will _die_ with all the rest."

"My son is ready, Lord Voldemort," panted Narcissa, her work finished.

Voldemort smiled, "Goodbye, foolish boy. The next time we meet, you will be in an old man's body. When time finally claims you, when time finally _releases_ you from your power; I will forever remain."

Albus let the tears flow freely as he watched Voldemort rip the consciousness out of the body and wrangled into a ball which was deftly chucked to Narcissa. She took her wand and happily split it, handing each piece to Lucius who slowly slipped them one by one into Draco. The act was too terrible and the memory promptly ended, Albus being thrust back into a blackened world. Memories began rapidly flipping by and he knew where he was being taken.

_With the entrance close, he flattened against the wall. Draco carefully peered around the corner but when he did, all sense of secrecy left him. A gasp was torn from his lungs and he stumbled into the room._

"_What! How? Merlin!" All thought of honor and revenge left him. "Mother, Father!" Draco screamed, logic and reason turning to an all consuming horror._

The memory froze just as Lucius was emerging from the darkness. Albus stared blankly at the two year difference and Draco had been right to scream. Harry was exactly where they had left him, skin tight on bones and clothes practically rotting off him. At some point, it looked like he had been tortured again as his right eye was missing, an empty socket where a forest green orb should reside.

Albus turned, blinking the tears away, "I have seen enough."

**XX**

Age was a funny thing.

While most measured it in years, the fact was, experience was the true mark of such a terrible curse. Hermione and Luna could see that as Albus reemerged from Draco's mind, the wizard had gained far too many years. They watched, much to their growing horror, as the color drained from Albus' face and the blank look form on Draco's.

Hermione couldn't stand it, "Albus, please. Show us."

The old wizard debated, the burden of their request clearly visible in his eyes. He looked at them, truly stared in a way that unnerved them both before coming to an abrupt decision.

"Prepare yourselves."

Each took a deep breath and together they looked right into the eyes of the wizard.

Luna broke first, collapsing immediately and Hermione wasn't far behind. Albus looked on sadly, unable to do anything except conjure two more stretchers and gently levitate the girls on them. Even in their shocked comas, he could see the tears running down their faces.

"Magic truly is, both a blessing and a curse."

Draco too unmoving, coming to grips with his true history. Albus sighed, feeling old and decided to sit down and meditate. How he wished he could call his familiar, but Gelert had found a way to keep the Phoenix from ever reaching him and they could all use the song of the legendary bird now. It was a small miracle he could even do magic from inside his cell, but he'd take what he could get.

Finding his lotus, time moved slowly and it would be the soft pulling voice of Luna that would disrupt him from his haven.

"Albus, has Draco said anything?" Her voice was dead and it pained him to hear but there were no words he could offer.

"He hasn't."

Luna touched Draco's shoulder gently and moaned sadly when the young man made no motion from her presence. Albus watched as she stepped back and went over to Hermione, who was awake as well and staring at the ceiling.

"I thought... I thought once I found him again, we could fix everything. We could make everything right again." Luna sat down and pulled Hermione into a hug as the two girls cried softly to one another.

"Who am I?"

His sudden voice broke the girls from their mourning and the old wizard stood, "You are Draco. Draco Malfoy."

He shook his head, "No. Draco Malfoy is dead. He died two years ago." The man turned and looked to the girls, "Who am I? I'm not Harry, but only his container and since Draco is dead, who then, am I?"

Albus took a shaky breath, "I cannot say, young man. You are who you choose to be."

"But how? How can I choose to be something when I am no longer anything? I'm a vessel, a combination of two people neither of which are whole. What... What am I to do?"

The girls sniffed, still holding tightly to one another and Albus could see the light in their eyes was fading. He took a step forward, standing as close to the magically cursed bars as he dared and closed his eyes, digging deep for words that might shelter their flames.

"That is up to you," he began. "Many in this world deserve death and yet more deserve life but we are not at liberty to grant them either. I have no words to offer comfort or knowledge to guard against terrible truths but... Now you know. The truth, terrible though it may be, lies before your feet. All that we can do now is decide what to do with it."

Draco stood angrily, "How is that of any use!?" he shouted. "I was destroyed! Picked apart by the woman who I called _mother _and molded by the man I once knew as _father_! All I am, all I ever was these past two years is nothing more then an experiment, _a lie!_ All at the whims of a madman!" Draco screamed in rage and magic burst from his body, surrounding it in a sudden gailing force. As quickly as it came, it died and he slumped, stumbling back with his eyes to the floor.

As the dust settled, all that could be heard was the rustling of wind through the stone window and the quiet sobbing of two girls. Albus feared the worst, his words too inadequate for such a terrible time.

"Help me," Draco spoke with such sudden conviction that it demanded the attention of all present. Hermione would be the first to gasp as she caught sight of his eyes; the right ocean blue and the left forest green. Albus stared in shock, watching the transformation take place and in the old wizard's mind, just to the left of Draco, a ghost appeared.

The room darkened and where the girls stood huddled, their forms faded, replaced by the image of Harry's body fused into the wall. At first, Albus was struck with sorrow but a small movement of the ghost made his gaze flicker between Draco, the Ghost and Harry. The ghost had gestured at Harry and his body flickered as a powerful glamour charm fell and Albus's eyes widened. Something had hidden the truth of the body, _even in the memories,_ and now Albus could finally see_._

Blood still pumped through veins, a heart _thundered_ against a tight rib cage while breath drew in and out by labored amounts. The actions were steady, proof of life, but Harry's magic...

It _roared_ as the runes continued to pull at it, unholy powers that they be but it was different from two years ago. What had been hidden before shined clearly in front of the old wizard's eyes: bright, blue like veins crisscrossed on Harry's malnourished form, magic _bleeding _from him as the runes never faltered in their assault.

_But his magic was pulling back; the runes were fading!_

Reality returned to the old wizard's sight and Draco spoke with a voice not his own, "Help me get back into my body and _then_ Draco will be able to decide who he is."


	8. The Order

**Chapter 8: The Order**

_Draco spoke, his eyes flashing and with a voice not his own, "Help me get back into my body and then Draco will be able to decide who he is."_

No one dared to move.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, reaching out towards him. "Is... is that you?" It wasn't quite his voice, almost a mixing of both Draco's and Harry's but it was so close. Could it be?

Draco turned to look at the girl, one eye sky blue and the other forest green. He regarded her for a moment and the hope Hermione felt swelled when a smile found its way to the man's face.

"Hey Hermione. It's me."

The two girls nearly lunged themselves at him but Harry, in Draco's form, held up his hands to stall them.

"Please don't," he spoke softly and smiled gratefully at their confusion. "I am merely a tenant in all this and despite what's happened to him, Draco really does care for Pansy. I don't want to make this harder on him then it already is."

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"What's been done to Draco is monstrous. Narcissa skillfully cut out traits of the Draco you knew and destroyed them while Lucius careful planted aspects of my psyche into him; burying some qualities while directly exposing others." He paused, thinking of how best to explain. "Think of it as there being four personalities that make up a single Draco. The First is what you all remember him to be back in 4th year. The Second is the result of my consciousness being forced to reside inside him, i.e. the Draco of now. The Third is actually me, oh and good to see you again Professor."

The wizard waved him off, "Albus will do. We certainly stand as equals and I am _very_ happy to see you. You mentioned four?'

Harry nodded and walked over to the lone stone window in the cell block. "There is a fourth yes, one that was just as unexpected as the others. You've all seen the memories of Mary and Draco? His interactions with her created the fourth personality, one with the capacity to love and be loved in ways that the other three would not allow him. My presence certainly helped to shape the circumstances, but it was Mary who really created the loving aspect of Draco. Having said that, the _true_ Draco, who is a combination of all four has his eyes set on Pansy. The reason I asked you to hold, Hermione, Luna, is because your presence confuses him. He's feeling my residual emotions as his own and its grating on him in disturbing ways."

Hermione huffed while crossing her arms, "That makes him sound like a prat."

"Not really," countered Luna. "If you were to suddenly have feelings bordering on love and devotion to, let's say Goyle, for no reason whatsoever would you not be disturbed?"

"An astute observation, Luna" added Albus. "This level of psychological blending is something I have very little experience with but given what Harry has just described to us, I can understand his request along with Draco's reactions."

Before anymore could be said, the bars that held Albus at bay flared violently before dimming and then disappearing altogether. They all held fast, each tense and ready to spring into action but nothing followed the bars' deactivation. Hermione was the first to properly recover and immediately began poking at the ward scheme.

"The secondary power is gone! The primary channel of ambient magic was too small to sustain the network and once the proxies drained of their reserves, the bars fell." She looked at Albus with a wide smile, "You're free!"

The old wizard tentatively took several steps out of the cell and as he passed the bars, a pinprick touched his mind. "Ahh, so that's what it was."

"Albus?"

"The secondary source was me. When Gellert resided here, my lifeforce was tied to the bars and to him should he look to outlast me. When I was captured, he must have brought me here and then removed certain memories so that I wouldn't realize he altered the wards. The belief and conviction that Harry's demise was my fault powered the cell and when Gellert finally died, I would step forward, realize the truth and then perish just as he would if the roles were reversed."

Luna blinked, "That's rather harsh, Albus. Was the original idea your own?"

The old wizard nodded, "Although we were friends once, Gellert is a vile man. Such an ending is a mercy in many ways. I don't recall telling him but I made no efforts to hide the cell's workings. Voldemort must have helped free him; only outside tampering could have provided Gellert with an escape. It is by fortune alone that I am free as well for without the secondary power, the death trap can't be activated and has thus become useless."

No sooner had he finished speaking, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame, singing happily before settling on his shoulder. Albus smiled warmly, "Good to see you again too, my old friend."

The group felt re-energized by Fawkes' song and Hermione began to change the wards. Luna understood what she was trying to do and wordlessly started feeding Hermione additional magic to speed the process along.

"Albus?" said Hermione not looking away from her work, "feel up to some Transfiguration?"

The Professor grinned and Fawkes cawed, another burst of flame revealing a wand.

"Thank you Fawkes for keeping this safe. Now, let's see to a little diversion shall we?"

Harry watched in awe as the three magicals did wonders before his eyes. It was clear the three of them worked together at some point before Albus' incarceration; their collective teamwork was impressive. Hermione was skillfully recreating the warding circuits while applying subtle yet important differences. Luna was adding some countermeasures should Hermione's work be reversed while at the same time feeding her magic.

Albus worked with his back to them, completely at ease and with a rather joyful spring in his wand movements. Harry couldn't deny that he too would likely feel just as happy if he could cast with his own magic again. In mere moments, a body formed out of nothing, clothed and an exact replica of the aged wizard. As Hermione and Luna finished, Albus tapped his wand on the head of the doppelganger and its eyes opened.

"Why hello my friend," smiled the clone.

"And good day to you, fine sir," Albus replied with a flourish.

"I do say, what a world to be born in."

"Most sad this is true, however you will be aiding us in freeing our society."

"A deed I will happily throw myself towards, being that I'm only capable of so much."

The two girls rolled their eyes at the antics, likening the banter to that of the Weasley twins.

"I don't expect Tom or Gellert to come back for at least two weeks so I will put you into a magical coma for half the next. This will allow your reserves to charge and withstand most of the punishment the two of them may throw at you. The longer the truth remains hidden, the better."

The clone bowed, "Adieu my brother and good luck to you." The clone plopped down, leaning on the backwall in the cell and fell asleep at the touch of Albus' wand. He stepped out of the cell and Hermione activated the bars, the barrier appearing silently.

Satisfied at their work, they gathered around Albus, taking hands as they did. Fawkes cawed once more and they all disappeared from the prison.

**XX**

A silent figure moved calmly through the dark and narrow halls of Grimmauld, the ancestral home of the Blacks. Said man was the last surviving member of the house and therefore its head but it was not a joyful position to hold; far from it.

Normally, the last of an Ancient and Most Noble House would be granted additional privileges. The simplest of these would be the allowance of multiple wives in an effort to create an heir. This alone, in the rare instances the laws were used, was enough to keep the wizard busy and content for many years which in turn helped to hide the more powerful and obscure aspects of the law.

Briberies and direct influence over the Minister among other high profiling wizarding politicians was noted by too few who could really use those connections during such trying times. This didn't however, begin to cover the _magical_ allowances one could call on. Sirius Black had no use for such regulations nor would he with the installment of the Death Eater government. The one exception to this was that which the Death Eaters could not change and consisted of the boons granted from Magic's perspective.

Time spent in Azkaban revealed a particularly nasty side effect of overexposure to Dementors, regardless of the form you took: infertility, along with loss of sanity but the latter was far better known than the former. Sirius realized it only due to a magical examination from his cousin, Andromeda Tonks who was a registered nurse of St. Mungo's. Sadly, she and her husband Ted Tonks were killed as a direct result, what would become the first of many terrible blows to the elder Black.

Harry's death pushed many over the edge and none more so than Sirius. With his godson murdered, the last rightful heir was gone and he'd be damned if he let the assets of his ancestors, regardless of how Dark, be given to the ilk of Malfoy. Sirius ensured that he would be the last of his House and anything left of the once dark family would either go to the few remaining friends he had or to the Goblins. He didn't like that last option either, but anything was better than in the hands of the Death Eaters.

Sirius stopped and stood at the last room at the far end of the hall. He was in a mood again, knowing full well what the night would bring. Pain and misery over the loss of his childhood friends, the life of his godson. He failed to protect that which mattered most and Sirius paid daily for it. He grabbed the handle to the door and despite the last edges of his sanity telling him otherwise, he stepped inside and the oil lamps that hung on the walls lit up. It was a small chamber that once held the Black Family tapestry which was now painted over and a new family tree took its place, adeptly labeled 'The Last House of Sirius.'

Only he could enter this room for one very specific purpose.

Runes of various languages etched in blood dotted the walls, the names of those he cared for and had left in this world, glowing faintly. He started at the end closest to the door and lightly ran his hand over several names as he walked its length.

Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley.

These were the remaining names whose owners still drew breath and there far too many other etchings which no longer held any magic in them at all.

Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Pomona Sprout, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Harry Potter.

Sirius stopped over the name of his godson and closed his eyes. He could always make it to here and it was always Harry that brought back the deaths of the others.

Remus was lost when the news of Harry's death first broke. Sirius never knew the depth of Remus' care for the young wizard and the werewolf was so distraught, he single handedly took down Greyback and his pack. Whether or not it was the werewolf within that spurred his demise or the man, Sirius lost them both.

Kingsley, Bill, Fleur and Charlie were killed in a raid on a suspected Death Eater supply camp. In reality, it had been a training facility and they were vastly outnumbered. Sirius smiled sadly, recalling that they too had gone out with a bang, obliterating three-quarters of the camp. Absent mindedly he ran a finger of Fleur's name. They had become close, he and Fleur, akin to brother and sister. An unlikely pairing to be sure, but Sirius had been exceedingly grateful for it and all the more reason he hurt at her name.

She had been carrying a child before she died, a secret that by accident, only Sirius knew. Bill would have known, should have known, before they left that day but Fleur was adamant. She wanted to tell Bill in a special way and now, it would never come to be.

Hagrid and Sprout had been killed when Hogwarts was taken over. Hagrid's form was impossible to miss and therefore the first on the line and the first to fall when the gates were stormed. Sprout was taken by complete surprise, her green houses flattened by silenced cave trolls and with her still in one. Ironically, the casualties halted not long after with Hogwarts' surrender.

Ron and Molly Weasley

Both names brought with it adoration and respect. Ron and Molly were in the wrong place at the wrong time but Ron showed a level of maturity and acceptance that none would have expected. What should have been a simple trip into Diagon turned into one of the bloodiest fights the war had seen before the collapse of the Ministry. Ron and Molly, by poor luck alone, overheard a conversation between two Death Eaters about to raid the Alley. In their haste to sneak away and warn the others of what was to happen, their location was discovered and several spells cast in their direction. Molly ushered her son onward, taking most of the attack and died on the spot.

The Death Eaters thought they had missed Ron, having focused primary on Molly, but one of the spells slipped past her and connected. Instead of seeking help, which would have saved him, Ron ran and then crawled to the edges of the Alley where the Order was gathered. After passing along knowledge that would save most of the citizens of Diagon, Ron died due to the organ melting curse he'd been hit with.

Sirius sighed and glanced back at Moody's name.

The ex-Auror changed that day, seeing Ron's sacrifice. Sirius didn't know why, but he suspected that something eerily similar had happened to a friend of Moody's many years ago. Be it truth or not, Alastor breathed in the news of Ron's death with difficulty but breathed out a dark and fitting response.

No one knew Ron had died, save for the members of the Order. By this time, Severus had perfected a variant of polyjuice that would siphon its power from the magic of the wizard or witch using it, allowing its effects to be sustained at will. Alastor took Ron's form and had been the snitch in the castle ever since.

Sirius frowned, his sorrow momentarily replaced by conflict. The once sworn enemies, Severus and he, set aside their differences and worked together to great effect before Severus was confined to the castle. It made little sense for the sudden shift in behavior and subsequent loss of communication. The Order hadn't heard anything from Severus in well over a year despite his location being well known and having Hermione and Luna within arm's reach.

Did the potions master inadvertently piss off the Dark Wanker or did Voldemort finally cotton on that one of his most trusted was also the most treacherous? Sirius believed there was something going on, but without talking to Severus he'd never know.

A nearly inaudible _pop_ was the only indication that his solitude was disrupted.

"Master, the White Wizard is here."

Krecher bowed low, the two of them coming to terms after Sirius embraced his Darker side and Krecher learned to deal with the crowd Sirius associated with.

His eyes opened wide, "You're certain? Where is he?"

"Just outside in the foyer, Master. There are two young witches and another wizard of the Blood with him."

Sirius was nearly out the door when he paused at the elf's words. "Family? Here, with Dumbledore? What did you feel?"

"No ill-will, my Lord. They come seeking your presence."

Sirius' wand slipped out from the holster and he readied himself. No member of his family would willing step inside this house, let alone in the company of Supposed-To-Be-Jailed Albus or that of Hermione and Luna. There were only three witches that graced these halls nowadays and one of them was his cousin which left little to doubt on the identity of the other two.

Quietly, Sirius slipped out of his personal hell and moved towards the intruders. He'd have blood oaths sworn by the lot of 'em before he let down his wand but first a little reconnaissance was in order. Wordless silencing spells on his person and disillusion charms made his form quieter than a mouse and invisible to all eyes.

One of the magical benefits of being a Lord of House, especially a Lord of a dying house, was that wherever your head lay to bed and you called home, was your kingdom. The very fabric of Nature seemed to recognize a magical family's dilemma and so the magic cast by the Head while within his domain was absolute.

Sirius moved cautiously to the foyer, regardless of how perfect his cover may be. He wasn't willing to take chances, not anymore.

"What makes you think Sirius will listen to us, let alone me?"

'_Draco!'_ and Sirius lips formed into a snarl. _'How dare that little'_

"I'm not sure," replied Albus. "He has suffered greatly at your apparent demise, as we all have. I'm not certain he will listen, nor accept the truth that is before him. That's not to speak unkindly towards Sirius, far from it. Azkaban is not gentle with any of its inhabitants, let along those placed there without due cause. His burdens are of similar measure to your own, Harry."

Sirius froze.

"Where is he?" asked Luna. "He would have come to greet us by now."

Hermione frowned, "I'm sure he knows we're here. If he didn't detect our entry then no doubt Kreacher is aware. Speaking of, Kreacher are you there?"

When the elf didn't appear everyone drew their wands.

"Be on your guard," said Albus, eyes darting. "If Voldemort somehow discovered this place, we've lost all time."

Sirius took a step back and canceled the silencing spell, but remained invisible, "What time did you hope to gain by coming here?" The company halted before collectively breathing a sigh of relief. "Speak quickly," he snarled which got their attention. "I do not appreciate seeing a traitor amongst you."

"I see," began Albus. "Sirius, how well would you fare if I told you this body," and he gestured to Draco, "carries two souls?"

Sirius appeared suddenly, his eyes alight with various emotions. Confusion and uncertainty giving way to sort of understanding. But there was something else there, a touch of insanity that they all knew resided within the man. Sirius was hopeful, but marginally so. Had this been a sick joke, it likely would have pushed him over the edge.

"Swear it."

"On what little of my magic is held in this body, the one you are speaking to is Harry James Potter, my life be taken should I lie." The magic was weak, Sirius could see that, but it didn't take much for an Oath to be cast. The spell wrapped itself around Draco and a light flashed before dimming to nothing.

Sirius stood transfixed, his eyes unblinking and not believing. "You can't be, no. This is... this is just another trick, a lie! I would have known if you still lived!"

Hermione carefully intercepted, "What do you mean, you would have known?"

Sirius' eyes flared, "I've tied you to my house."

"Oh Merlin."

"Sirius, you didn't!"

"What of it!?" he growled, bringing his wand to bear against Draco again. "You're all that's left! I had to know, _have _to know with the way the world is if you're safe. I failed my godson but I will _not_ fail you!"

The conviction in his words was tainted only by the madness in his eyes, held at bay by what Harry assumed was pure will. On instinct he raised his hands in a show of submission, "Sirius I know nothing will convince you and if you still feel that I should be cast out then so be it. I will say: Hermione and I went to great lengths during our third year to save you and Buckbeak, nearly breaking time in the process."

Luna and Albus glanced at the pair of them but the shift in Sirius eyes said it all. No one, save three of the five people in the room knew the full extent of what happened that night. Albus certainly didn't know and with how busy their lives had become due to the Death Eater government, Luna wasn't told either.

Sirius finally calmed, lowering his wand and looking at Draco like he never saw him before. "How is this possible? Why?"

Harry frowned, "There's a prophecy, that much I was able to glean before I was placed into Draco. Voldemort and I are the only ones that can kill the other which means..."

Luna just barely saw Albus flinch.

Hermione on the other hand followed Harry's logic easily, "... They separated you from your body in hopes of making the smallest threat possible! You can't kill him if you don't know who you are."

"There's more to it but yeah, that is a primary motivator." The girls made a move towards him but then remembered his request and thought better of it. Still feeling clingy and that Sirius was safe enough to approach, they tackled him instead which destroyed the foul mood and brought their beloved dog back to a safer state of mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at everyone like that. You have to admit this is like a dream come true and that doesn't happen, least of all to me." He paused, glancing again at Draco. "Truth be told I'm still not convinced despite what Magic has said."

Albus smiled knowingly and gestured to the girls, "Why don't these lovely ladies regale their tale while I see to something to eat. It's been a mighty long time since I had a decent meal."

"Oh bloody hell Albus forgive me. How easy it is to forget some things." Sirius clapped twice and Kreacher appeared. "We have cause to celebrate tonight, Kreacher. Stoke the fires and bring the ale, Albus Dumbledore is free."

_A/N: Short but enough, I think. It's depressing how work can so easily suck you dry of all energy and creativity. Sorry for any glaring grammatical errors. This was painful to get down due to the previous statement. Thank you to all those who reviewed and continue to read._

_Minor note: Sirius is obviously a little touched in the head. I'd think he would be (who wouldn't?) if they had to endure what he has._


End file.
